Other Worlds: An X AU Revised Edition
by Cheshire
Summary: What would happen...if allegiances were changed? History was remade? Relationships torn apart and recreated? yaoi, yuri, AU, oocing, darkSubaru SeishirouSubaru, FuumaKamuiSorata, many others NEW Formatting UNFINISHED
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: Well, it's happening, I'm finishing my first year of college (tomorrow...well, technically today...) and I've decided that I terribly miss fanfiction. I've started writing two AUs for Harry Potter (which may have a few chapters up by the end of the week), and because of that I've come back to look at some of my old works. The first thing I realized: I never finished putting up what I HAD written of this up on ffnet. The second thing I realized? I've forgotten more about X fandom than most people ever know...

Revisions: This is already the "revised" edition because of various reasons, but now it's revised again--I've fixed the formatting (which had been that way because of emailing), taken out the useless Japanese (like "hai" and "desu" and whatnot, but I've kept the title suffixes because there are no good equivalents in English), and will be CONSTANTLY revising this. Which means these chapters here? Definitely not the final draft. I'm only putting this first chapter up tonight, so the ones following it will still be badly formatted for a few hours . You should survive.

Disclaimer: X and Tokyo Babylon, as well as all characters, events, and fictional places, belong to Clamp, and whoever else may own rights. I am simply borrowing for a non-profit means of entertainment, which only encourages further reading of actual Clamp materials.

Pairings (including, but not limited to): DaiKak, FuuSora, HinKan, SatYuut, SeiSub, SubSora, SubKak, etc.

WARNINGS: Violence, OOC, Adult Content, Adult Language, etc.

This is rated MATURE.

_Other Worlds: An X AU_

By Cheshire

Sumeragi Subaru, the soul survivor of the Sumeragi clan, looked over Tokyo with a slightly bored expression. 'For such a great city,' he thought as he bound over the roofs of the nearby skyscrapers, making his way quickly to his destination, 'it sure looks like every other I've ever seen.'

For most of his nineteen years he had avoided the city as much as possible, deciding instead to travel away from Japan itself and see the world, although still offering his services out to governments and companies which could afford his ridiculously high prices. The reason for his avoidance of the great metropolis ran deeply through his mind, creating the man he became from a great tragedy. His family had died, he thought rightfully so, during council in Tokyo which was infiltrated by an enemy, leading to a horrific case of mass murder. 'A stupid excuse, they should have just called it a family reunion for the amount of security they had on that building.'

Little Subaru had been left with a friend of the family since he was still in the process of completing a particularly hard part of his training, and it wasn't necessary to have the four year old Heir there, even if his father insisted on taking him every other place they went to. No, the precious child had been left at home, none of his family caring enough to stay with him, and that was why they were all dead, and he had survived. Because no one cared.

The onmyouji had noticed a burst of power that's intensity surprised him as his plane descended into the city's airport, and had managed to pinpoint its origin from the air. Finding it now that he was more or less on the ground was proving a slight problem. 'Over towards here...There, that one.'

Landing neatly in a deserted alley way, he adjusted his expensive although casual looking clothing, once again noticing the irony of the simple outfit he had decided on, the dark clothes covered in white almost a model for himself. Satisfied that his pure white trench coat was once more perfect he stepped out into the street, not surprised to see so few people upon it. It was late and the recent glut of 'natural' disasters in the area had scared most of the people off the street by the end of the working day.

He spent at least ten minutes trying to find how to get where he was going, and just as he was about to turn around and go back to his hotel a figure emerged from the shadows, one which caused a certain sense within him to start going off. 'Looks like I won't need to find the entrance myself, after all,' he silently mused, as he watched the person approach.

Chin length pinkish hair, arresting hazel eyes, and a seductive smile greeted him as the stranger stopped before him. "Hello," she breathed, as she looked into his face from not even a foot away. "What's a nice boy like you doing in a neighborhood like this?"

"Hopefully meeting with a prospective employer, why might you ask?" His own tones were educated, polite, but colder even than the frosty night air.

The woman's eyes narrowed as she looked him over once more, and he returned the favor. Adding to her entirely too seductive look was the fact that she was in something that most women wouldn't wear outside of bed, or a really raunchy dinner party. A black leather skirt slit up as far as it possibly could be revealed not only her thigh high stockings, but her garter and hints of the black lace that probably lined her underwear. Her top wasn't a shirt but a bodice and a bra neatly packed into one tiny package that not only pushed up her breasts, but also did a good job at pushing them out. A velvet choker, opera gloves, and spiky heeled boots completed the ensemble.

"Oh, yes, then allow me to introduce myself...I'm Karen Kasumi, soon to be a coworker." The girl held up her hand and the young man raised a single dark eyebrow as a small flame appeared in her upraised palm.

"I'm Sumeragi Subaru." Light flashed through his eyes for an instant as Karen's flame winked out of existence, causing her to look at him in surprise. "Nice to meet you," he said, amusement clear in his eyes but face still turned up in a polite greeting.

"I'll show you inside," the pyrokinetic said, tone slightly deflated.

"Anymore on that Kamui kid?" Yuuto asked as he watched Satsuki jump down from her pride and joy. "You think he's the one?"

"Yes," the hacker answered, smiling up at the Beast, a huge metal construct of a computer. "I will run more tests, but the answer will still be yes."

"If you've got to run more tests, than why are you out here?" the blond haired man's eyes lightened, somewhat, and it was clear what answer he wished to hear.

"There is a visitor, someone new," the eighteen year old answered, paying no heed to the way the man's face fell ever so slightly at her words.

"Who?"

Satsuki gave a look that would be considered a smile for her, something she hardly ever showed except when connected to her computer. "We will soon find out."

The elevator door opened, and out stepped a woman who Yuuto recognized as one of the other Dragons of Earth, one he had managed to joke around with quite a bit when they had first met. He was confused, but that left him as she stepped inside, soon followed by one of the most beautiful people the government employee had ever seen, male or female. 'Too bad it had to be a guy, though...'

Emerald green eyes that watched and coldly reflected everything that happened around them were filled with a light deep inside, that caused one to take at least a second glance at them. Straight black hair fell to his shoulders around a delicate, almost feminine head and the pale skin flowed into broad shoulders. The man, or maybe boy, his exact age was hard to be immediately defined, had on a white trench coat which looked to be leather, black pants that hugged his slender legs, and a somewhat loose silk shirt of the darkest red. The clothes, which accented his good looks, only added to the problem of discerning how old he was.

"Who's that, Karen?" Yuuto finally managed to ask, watching the newcomer with both interest and suspicion.

"Yes, Karen, please do tell," a silky voice put in as a door at the side of the room opened and Kanoe, resident Dreamseer, stepped through. "Who is this lovely young man?"

"Sumeragi Subaru," Karen said, and the others noticed a slight touch of fear in her voice as she watched the black haired young man carefully.

"Sumeragi?" Kanoe's eyes widened at the name. "The Sumeragi?"

"Yes," Subaru answered coldly, eyes flicking around the room, quickly taking all of it in.

"What do you mean, 'The Sumeragi?'?" Satsuki asked, coming up to where Kanoe stood, only feet away from Subaru.

"The Sumeragi, Satsuki-chan, as in the Head of the Sumeragi Clan, one of the last of the Sumeragi Clan. And debatably the most powerful onmyouji in the world."

"'Debatably the most powerful onmyouji in the world,' isn't that the same thing you said about the Sakurazukamori?" Yuuto's eyes flashed in amusement. "What, is it a requirement of powerful onmyouji to have a name starting with 'the'?"

Subaru, meanwhile, was nodding slightly, as if to himself. "I thought so...So the Sakurazukamori is one of the Chi no Ryu, also."

"Also?" Yuuto and Satsuki said at the same time, while Karen and Kanoe smiled as if self satisfied, mainly because they had already known exactly what the man was.

"Yes, what did you think I was, a Ten no Ryu? Really." Subaru's voice was laced with disgust, but he quickly disregarded that, reminding himself not to start hating people he would have to be working with for at least the next few months.

"Oh, and here I thought that the 14th Sumeragi Head was supposed to be kind and caring," a darkly amused voice said as a slight wind stirred in the room.

'What is up with people appearing in the middle of conversations with this bunch? Is it a requirement?' Subaru thought, unconsciously mocking Yuuto and very annoyed, turning only to stop in mid step, catching his breath.

Earlier...

Kamui looked over at his friend and fought off a frown. Something wasn't right. He had been away for years, but that still didn't explain the odd feeling he kept getting when around Fuuma, or the weird flashes of another personality that sometimes went over the older boy. Shivering at that memory, he put on the best lopsided grin he could manage at Fuuma's concerned look. If he had learned nothing else from the few days of Sorata's forced companionship, it was that putting on a happy front almost always worked to accomplish whatever goal you wanted.

The two were sitting on a couch in the Monou residence, both trying to come to terms with everything that had recently happened. The violet eyed boy occasionally shot glances at his best friend, wondering what was going through the other's head, hoping that the silence didn't draw out one of those mood swings and blackouts from the hazel eyed boy.

"Fuuma..." Kamui began, but cut himself off, not knowing what exactly he had been trying to say.

"Kamui?" Fuuma moved closer and for some reason Kamui felt his heartbeat speed up. "What is it?"

"I...nothing, Fuuma. Sorry." Kamui didn't meet his eyes, knowing that his friend would see through his mask to the worries and fears beneath. Thankfully, Fuuma didn't push the issue, but for just a moment his eyes flashed cold and golden, taking a predatory glance at Kamui before the taller boy looked away and began focusing on his own thoughts. Brushing his long, dark bangs out of his eyes, Kamui wondered for an instant if what he saw was real.

"Kamui? You ready to go?" The amethyst eyes of the short boy turned to look at his newest 'friend.'

"Yeah, Sorata." He spared another look at Fuuma. "Are you sure you don't want to go to dinner with us?" When the older boy shook his head Kamui walked past Sorata and out of the room.

"You know, he really wanted you to go with us," the monk commented as he moved to follow the Kamui.

"I know."

Chocolate eyes blinked rapidly. "Then why aren't you?"

Again Fuuma's eyes flashed the color of polished gold, causing Sorata to take a step backwards and almost knock into the door ajar behind him. "Now that..." the look in the older boy's eyes left as the coldness in his voice seeped away, "...I don't know."

Later...

"I hear that there skills are equal...But that's not it!" Arashi cocked her head to the side as she listened to the monk's surprisingly informative speech. "It's also rumored that they have been purposely avoiding each other, as if waiting for some big confrontation. The Sumeragi is almost never on the continent, and the Sakurazukamori almost never leaves it. It's like they've staked out territory and possessively guard it from each other!"

"So you think this will lead to a fight between them?"

"It has to! Who better to be a Ten no Ryu than one of the greatest forces of white magic in the world?" Sorata said, excitedly, smiling brightly at the dark haired girl next to him. "...Even if it's also said that he's almost hermetic. But I guess you'd expect that, considering."

"Considering what?" Arashi frowned, charcoal eyes searching the other Seal's face.

"Well, I'm sure you heard, right, what happened to the Sumeragis? The current head is one of the last of the blood line left, and has been for a long time. After the Sumeragi Massacre he spent all his time in the West. I don't think he's ever even been to Tokyo."

Arashi nodded, her memory clearing at his words. "Yes, that's right...This is where it happened, isn't it?" After a moments thought, her eyes met his brown ones. "How would we get a hold of this Sumeragi head?"


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: X and Tokyo Babylon, as well as all characters, events, and fictional places, belong to Clamp, and whoever else may own rights. I am simply borrowing for a non-profit means of entertainment, which only encourages further reading of actual Clamp materials.

Author's Note: So, here's the semi-revised chapter two!

Chapter Two:

"There," Sorata said, pushing a magazine into Arashi's hands.

"There what?" she asked, confused.

"Look."

On the cover was a beautiful black haired man with green eyes, dressed in an almost eccentric outfit, an example of fashion at its most expensive. "So?"

"That's Sumeragi Subaru, head of the Sumeragi Clan, powerful onmyouji...and model for some oddball cousin's clothing designs." Sorata slumped against the wall at his back, looking over the city from the construction site they were settled on. "Apparently the girl, Hokuto, or something, had no powers useful to the clan, and was sent away to boarding schools and to live with friends of the family since she was a little girl. They probably met up when the will was being read, or something, and ended up becoming close."

"Okay, so we can contact him through her, right? Do you know how to get a hold of her?" Arashi stared at the cover as she spoke, unable to take her eyes off of the picture and fighting down what could easily become a furious blush.

"No can do, Miss...Sumeragi Hokuto died last year, killed in a car accident by a drunk driver on her way to Sumeragi Subaru's birthday party," he said, as if quoting.

"Oh? How do you know that?"

"It's in the magazine, page twenty-four," he answered offhandedly. "But most important it also says she owned an apartment in Tokyo, and if the Sumeragi does decide to come here, what better place for him to go?"

Something radiated from the golden-eyed man across from Subaru, something that screamed 'Danger' within the Sumeragi's head. His power was immense, radiating from him in dark, pulsating waves of invisible energy to hit against the onmyouji's mind. He shuddered for a moment, but he stopped, almost surprised, at the feeling the other man created in his soul. He was almost comforted by his presence.

"Kamui," he murmured in surprise. The taller man standing there in his small sunglasses and sleek, black clothes was one of the most powerful beings in the world. The Dark Kamui who would bring about the destruction of the human race. Subaru wondered if he should run away or get down on his knees in reverence. 'Oh, why do I have a feeling I'll be on my knees...but for a totally different reason?'

"You're the last one to show up," the man, who Subaru guessed couldn't be more than a year or two older than him, said with a sensual smirk as those predator's eyes moved over the long haired man.

"Well, I always did prefer to be fashionably late," the Sumeragi said, doing his best to appear flippant.

He wasn't that surprised that He Who Hunted the Power of God laughed at that. Subaru noticed he had a sexy laugh. "Oh, and what else do you prefer to do, Subaru?" /Kamui/ said with a leer.

Emerald eyes narrowed at the familiarity the man showed by calling him by his personal name, but he couldn't help allowing the corners of his lips to quirk at the comment. "I'm sure you can guess, Kamui-sama."

The golden eyed man grinned wolfishly. "I'm very good at guessing. And please, you can drop the title. I am simply /Kamui/."

Subaru shrugged. "I'd think you would prefer to be called that...Kamui. You seem the type to...like...such titles..."

"Could you two stop flirting and finish the introductions already?" Subaru looked over to where Kamui had entered, a female voice drawing his attention. She was stunning, with an eternally youthful face and small, delicate body. Her hair was a long, silvery white which flowed down to her knees, her skin was the whitest the onmyouji had ever seen, and those two features, along with startling red eyes, declared a genetic quirk that so few had.

"So sorry," he began, "I didn't realize you were there." He noticed that her shoes were by Enzo and her dress was Gucci, the mostly white outfit giving her an innocent appearance. He approved.

The woman snorted, large eyes narrowing at him. "Are you sure you weren't just preoccupied?"

"And why wouldn't he be?" the Dark Kamui put in, moving to stand next to the Sumeragi, so close their arms brushed against each others'.

Subaru shot the Chi no Kamui a look from under long lashes before turning his attention back to the woman. "I'm Sumeragi Subaru."

"And I am Hinoto."

"He's dying, isn't he?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yes. He has no will to live. If that doesn't change soon he will no longer be able to," the soft voice said from where a pale figure sat near the bedside.

"Can we change that?"

"Yes. Although it may be dangerous. I must walk through his dream and into his heart. I can try to bring him back through that, persuade him to continue with his life."

"How dangerous?"

"If his defenses are strong enough, he could kill me. He has total power within the domain of his heart, I could not defend myself if he chose to destroy me." Long fingers moved to rest over the forehead of a small teenage boy lying in the bed, eyes closed and face almost as still as in death.

"Then the risk is too great...We'll have to find another way," the younger man argued.

"It would be too late by then. It is worth it, even if I am lost, if we can get him back then it would be worth it." Before the other could argue the man began, first brushing a few stray locks of hair from his face and then setting a mask of concentration over his pretty features. "I must do this."

Daisuke watched, eyes filled with fear and anger as the other Ten no Ryu risked his life for the bratty boy who was to be their Kamui. Leaning back he closed his eyes, not for the first time wishing that things didn't have to be the way they were, that his best friend wasn't going to enter a great danger zone and that he didn't have to sit there, helpless, as someone he cared for could easily be getting killed.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: X and Tokyo Babylon, as well as all characters, events, and fictional places, belong to Clamp, and whoever else may own rights. I am simply borrowing for a non-profit means of entertainment, which only encourages further reading of actual Clamp materials.

Author's Notes: And here's semi-revised chapter three. The fourth chapter isn't going to out with these ones because I have to totally edit a scene that was fun at the time, but now just seems sort of weird.

Chapter Three:

If anyone had been asked, they would have said it was virtually impossible, but there it was, clear as day. Shirou Kamui was sitting in a corner of the Clamp Campus Park, laughing and chatting as if he was any normal, happy teenager. No one knew what to think.

Sorata grimaced lightly at the glare he saw Saiki Daisuke throwing their Kamui, knowing exactly the reason for it. Sitting next to the violet-eyed boy was Saiki's friend, rumored crush, Kuzuki Kakyou. The beautiful, pale young man had taken it upon himself to not only save Kamui's life, but also to help put it back together again. The Kansai monk knew that Kuzuki-kun highly valued life, having been locked away for years within a mansion outside the city, forced to use his powers for those with enough money and influence to get to him. Kuzuki wouldn't let anyone's life go to waste after having most of his stripped away.

Saiki obviously didn't share the Dreamgazer's sentiment, and had been sneaking around to watch over the fragile man ever since they had come back from the hospital. Sorata knew that Arashi was just trying to get rid of him when she suggested he go and keep the windmaster company, but he had thought it was a good idea, that maybe he could convince the other man to stop being so paranoid. It had been two days and he still had no such luck.

"Sorata-kun!" He looked up and grinned at the dark haired girl running towards him. "Arashi-san thought that it would be best if you two went off to look for the last Ten no Ryu together!" She stopped before the two older boys, smiling brightly.

The dog behind her let out an excited bark as it wound around the boy from Kouya-san. "Ah, thanks, Yuzi-chan! The Miss really does love me!" His grin widened even more and his eyes took on a slight dreamy cast as he ran off towards where he sensed the Shrine Maiden, spouting words of love and rapture as he went.

Nekoi Yuziriha giggled at the sight that the eighteen-year-old boy made as he fled towards the woman he loved. After he disappeared around a corner she turned back to Daisuke, quirking her head to the side and following his gaze to the bench on which sat two very familiar people. "Whatcha up to?" she asked, bouncing over towards him.

Later...

"You are welcome to stay here, with us." 'With _me_,' was what /Kamui/ wanted to say. The newest, and last, addition to his Dragons was terribly intriguing, even more so than the Sakurazukamori had been. The younger man obviously had issues, not all of which could be easily identified. 'Antisocial or full blown sociopath? Abused, neglected, spoiled rotten? What's his story?'

"No, thank you. I have my own place," the Sumeragi said smoothly, cold tones a far cry from the flirtatious mood he had been in through most of the night.

Dark Kamui watched the emerald eyed man as they walked towards the street level exit. "I thought you had never been in the city before?"

"No, I haven't...My cousin had an apartment here, she left it to me." Golden eyes gazed critically at the onmyouji's face, trying to find a hint of sadness or loneliness in his features or voice. The shrug of those graceful shoulders mirrored the nonchalant expression. "I had my bags dropped off there...I can't wait to get changed." A smirk.

The Dragon of Earth looked at him. "What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"This thing?" Subaru allowed his face to contort in disgust. "No way am I walking around wearing this type of stuff now that I don't have to worry about scaring babies and shit."

"Scaring babies?" /Kamui/ was intrigued.

The Sumeragi grinned at him. "Tell you what: I'll stop by tomorrow night after checking out the city. Then you'll see what I mean." He stepped away from the door, turning back and giving a slight wave of his hand, a foppish gesture that clearly said the young man was not a breeder, and disappeared in a flurry of white fabric and light.

Sorata rushed to reach the elevator as it closed, blocking out the person in a white trench coat standing in its corner. A slender hand shot out of no where and caught it just before it would have shut. Arashi shot an exasperated look at Sorata as she stepped inside, him following close behind. Checking the buttons they saw the one for the floor they were stopping on was already pressed, then glanced at the other occupant. And stopped.

The two Ten no Ryu exchanged looks, then gazed back at the very person they had been looking for. "Excuse me, Sumeragi-sama...?" Sorata began.

Those enchanting emerald eyes widened slightly in surprise, and a pleasant expression took over the young man's face. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Actually, we had a question for you..." Sorata started to say more, but Arashi cut him off with a characteristic bluntness.

"We wanted to ask you about the End of the World."

All three of them were silent for a moment, an uneasiness settling over the elevator, broken a few moments later by the ding of warning that they had reached the floor. All three stepped off, and then the white onmyouji took the lead, glancing back at them with an unreadable expression before smiling ever so slightly.

"I see. Please, come in, it would be much too rude to discuss this in the hallway."

The two Dragons of Heaven exchanged looks again, then followed him into the apartment at the end of the hallway, amazing over the complexity that something that only had three colors-black, white, and silver-could have. Subaru walked into the small kitchenette his new home sported, rummaging through the cabinets until he came up with a tea kettle and bags. After a confused moment the monk and priestess sat down on a large black leather couch, both looking around with great curiosity.

"I hope you don't mind this," the Sumeragi said as he set tea cups of a black and silver marble pattern in front of the two. "It was all I could come up with."

"Oh, no, it's fine," Arashi quickly commented, fighting back a blush when the man's eyes locked on hers with a shining look that had to be pleasure.

"So, what is it that you wanted to ask me?"


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: So, what I said in the last chapter was a lie, I am putting this chapter up reformatted, but before I rewrite it. THIS IS FAR FROM THE FINAL VERSION. M'kay?

Disclaimer: X and Tokyo Babylon, as well as all characters, events, and fictional places, belong to Clamp, and whoever else may own rights. I am simply borrowing for a non-profit means of entertainment, which only encourages further reading of actual Clamp materials.

Chapter Four:

Laughter bubbled up inside his throat as he moved, arms and legs graceful even in the crazed dancing he exhibited. His body brushed against another's, but he hardly cared, turning to smile at the person, noticing the lust quickly filling their eyes as they got a good look at him, maybe the only one they'd be able to get all night because of the crowd. He danced longer, until he thought he was getting too hot, that his careful wards to keep the environment around him from affecting his body too much might be having problems fighting off the heat of the dance floor. He gracefully flowed through the other dancers and out towards the bar.

Sumeragi Subaru was in his element, dressed as he was most comfortable and in a place where he didn't have to worry about how he acted, or with whom. As he walked the skirt that fell to mid-calf brushed against his legs, the patterns of silver spider webs against the black velvet flashing in the strobe lighting. He brushed a stray lock of his long bangs from his face with slender fingers sporting multiple rings and sharp, black nails. The sleeves of his blood red poet blouse brushed the back of his hands as he moved them back to his side, brushing them over his black frock coat first, smoothing out the sleek material.

At the bar two girls took the orders, rushing from side to side to mix the complicated drinks as they tried to put on the best 'Cocktail' worthy show possible. Flipping a bottle behind her back to create an El Diablo the brunette looked up and caught his eye, a smile appearing on her face as her hazel eyes traveled down his body. She almost dropped the glass when she handed it to the customer. Subaru smirked.

The brunette bartender nudged the blond as she walked past, nodding towards him. He had gotten closer now, close enough for the girls to see his luminous emerald eyes bordered with heavy black eyeliner and his pouty lips painted with a dark lipstick. The brunette murmured something, the blond looked flustered, almost blushing, but then let out a melodious chuckle. The brunette snickered and handed another drink to another customer. They both made their way over to the place he had found himself at the crowded bar, people having moved out of the way for the ethereal Gothic figure.

"H-Hi, what would you like?" they asked in unison, exchanging looks at the apparently odd gesture.

"Hm..." he looked around at the other club goers, then pointed to a pretty, blond haired woman a few people down from him. Locking eyes he smiled into the cold lavender eyes that greeted him. He then looked from her face to the long, pale, silk-wrapped neck, and to the slender hands. "I'll have whatever she's having." He drew his gaze away from her, turning back to the bartenders.

The brunette paused, following his gaze and then stuttering out, "Fallen Angel," which brought a wry smile to the Sumeragi's lips as he continued to gaze at the blonde. The two stared at the woman for a moment, before stumbling over each other to fulfill his order. He had to strain his ears over the pulsating rhythm of the music to hear their hushed conversation. He was sure no one else in the building would have been able to make out anything they were saying, but his senses were fine-tuned from years of discipline and also a few magical tweaks he had given himself over his lifetime.

"There, see, I told you!" the brunette hissed.

"Oh," was all the blonde could manage.

"C'mon, he's right there, Gothed out, and all you can do is manage single-syllable grunts?" She pouted. "Subby-sama! I got us in here for you! I hate self inserts!"

"Gomen, Cheshire-san!" The blond hastily put in, before turning back towards the Sumeragi and blushing. "Arigato!"

Subaru was a little more than confused about the entire conversation, but decided it would be best just to let it slide as he was handed his drink and the girls left, refusing to take any payment. As he sipped he could still here their conversations as background noises, every once and a while hearing his name, another name starting with an 'S' that he couldn't quite make out, and something called 'fanfics.'

"Women," he murmured, shaking his head and leaning back against the bar, glancing out at the club around him.

He was in a good mood, the morning had been highly amusing with the two Ten no Ryu trying to interview him and the lines he had been able to feed them. He hadn't known messing with the enemy would be so much fun.

Previously...

"Sumeragi-sama, as I have stated, we would like to ask you a few things about the Battle for the End of the World," the woman began, soft lips moving over each syllable as she spoke with no inflection or real emotion. He decided that he liked her.

"Yeah, are you a Dragon, or what?" the boy with her asked. Subaru smiled, he liked this one even more.

"Yes, I am a Dragon," he answered, sitting down in the white leather chair next to the couch and regarding the two Seals carefully.

"Great!" the boy grinned brilliantly, and Subaru ran his eyes over that well-hidden body, wondering why the younger man concealed himself behind such distracting clothing.

"We know that the Chi no Ryu has yet to find their last member, or at least we are very sure of it...now that we have our last member, we have an advantage," the woman again, the boy was too busy squirming from the intensity of the Sumeragi's look.

"Ah, of course," he said offhandedly, a little confused. 'Is it that they just can't tell, or are my shields really that good that I can hide the fact I am a Dragon of Earth from them?'

"Great! Well, Sumeragi-sama, we're staying at Clamp Campus! You can join us, if you want!" 'Two offers for room and board in one day...I'm flattered.'

"That's quite all right...I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names?"

"Oh, how rude of us!" the woman exclaimed. "I am Kishuu Arashi, this is-."

"Arisugawa Sorata! It's great to meet you, Sumeragi-sama!"

"Please, call me Subaru. There's no need for such formalities," 'among enemies,' he finished mentally.

"Um, okay, Subaru-san," the boy called Sorata said, a faint blush tinting his cheeks as the older man smiled sensually at him.

The man pounded into the girl below him, ignoring her cries of pain as he drove in again and again, grunting from pleasure and exertion. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he prepared for a completion that would never come. The girl stared up as wet, sticky liquid that was definitely not semen splattered across her face, moving a hand up and finding it a bright red. She gasped as the man above her began to fall to the side, head descending just a little faster than the body and landing a full meter away. Just before she could let out a shrill scream her own existence was ended in a flash of crimson.

Sakurazuka Seishirou sighed and looked down at his black latex pants, grimacing at the few tiny specks of blood he was able to make out on them. That was the worst part of his job, sometimes he could make such a mess when he wasn't careful. Moving past the two naked bodies he entered the tiny bathroom that adjoined the room, cleaning the blood off of his hands and all-black outfit as best he could.

Looking in the mirror he frowned at his reflection, golden eyes glaring back at him. It hadn't been necessary to kill the girl, she had not been able to see anything, but he had been feeling more aggressive lately, with the gathering of the Dragons and the approaching End. Even if she had screamed, though, the noise from the club downstairs would have drowned anything else out. He shook his head, he didn't know why he was thinking like that. He didn't care that he killed her, but he was beginning to wonder what his motives behind it had been.

Thinking back for a moment, he wondered if it was because of the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that had been haunting him since he had entered the building. He had written it off as a discomfort with the clothes he had decided to wear to keep up the appearance as if he belonged there. The vinyl pants were a little too tight than he would have preferred the fishnet shirt very different from the dress blouses he was usually in. The only consolation was that he was able to get away with a trench coat, even if that had to be vinyl, as well.

'Sometimes I really can't stand this job...' he thought as he finished cleaning up and worked his way, carefully, out of the room. Once in the hallway he figured going out through the club would be the best way to avoid detection, not wanting to resort to large amounts of power with the recent fighting that had been breaking out between Chi no Ryu and Ten no Ryu.

The club was crowded, and although a few of the people assembled there looked over at the attractive man with the amazing eyes, none would be able to remember him come morning. He flowed through the groups of people with a dancer's graceful ease, coming to rest at the large bar in the center of the room. Two girls hurriedly prepared the orders, rushing back and forth and occasionally shooting glances at someone at the other end of the bar. Looking over, slightly curious at what was distracting the obviously busy women, he raised an eyebrow at the sight.

'Well, looks like there's a good reason for being here, after all,' he thought, moving from his spot and towards the man who was drawing so much attention. 'Why do I have this feeling I know him from somewhere?' He brushed his mind over the emerald-eyed man's aura, noticing the tight shielding there. 'Such good shielding, without a single leak. It makes him look more suspicious than if he had half of his powers showing.' All of the best magic users had fled the city...except for the few who were going to decide the Fate of the world.

'A Dragon...but from which side?' He came up on the younger man's side, throwing him a sexy glance before motioning to the bartenders, who exchanged looks and giggled in a disturbing way before taking his order. "Odd women."

The emerald-eyed Dragon snorted. "You think that's bad, you should listen to their conversations...They're all about yaoi and otaku and for some reason they mention different citrus fruits..." he provided, glancing over the older man with obvious interest. "I know you, don't I?"

"In a way, I would say so," Seishirou answered him, predator's eyes piercing.

The other Dragon paused, looking at him critically. "Sakurazukamori...?" his tone was surprised, but almost respectful. "I never thought that, after all this time, we'd meet in a place like this..." Those black lips pursed at those words.

The assassin blinked. There was only one person he could think of that would react in such a way to his presence. "Sumeragi. I must say, this is quite a lovely surprise." He took the other onmyouji's hand, probing for just an instant, his eyes widening in what, for someone of so little emotion, had to be shock. "Yes, quite a surprise...especially considering that we seem to be allies..."

The Sumeragi looked at him from under heavily painted lashes, a sensual smirk on his effeminate face. "Hm...although I can't say, now that I have finally met you, Sakurazuka-san, that I am averse to working with you..."

Seishirou leaned in to the young Angel. He opened his mouth to make another comment, maybe including a few blatant pick up lines, when one of those slender, pale hands grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. He blinked, twice, and then decided that, considering how a lot of the males in the club were dancing, it wouldn't be a _bad_ thing to dance with the Sumeragi. He watched the man weaving through the crowd, eyes roving his body. Not a bad thing at all.

/Kamui/ looked up from where he lounged on a large bench within one of Tokyo's many parks as light tingling feeling came over him. A smirk appearing on his features he stood and quickly walked towards the source of the power that was pulling at his senses, freezing as he came to the end of one of the side paths, looking into the clearing before him. Lying on the grass, eyes closed and expression peaceful, was one of his enemies, the Seals. In fact, he knew this one, an Arisugawa Sorata who Monou Fuuma had previously started a friendship with, only to have it end with the life of the boy who had previously inhabited the Dark Kamui's body.

Of all the Dragons of Heaven he had expected to forget duty for a momentary respite in a well hidden environment it was not the Star of Kouyasan. The brunette had doggedly chased his destiny, never giving up or feeling anguish because of his imminent death. It would be too easy to strike the final blow to the monk, and so the leader of the Angels decided not to.

"Hello, Sora-chan," /Kamui/ purred mockingly.


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Just like last chapter, THIS IS A ROUGH DRAFT! While it's almost exactly the same as what was posted here before, except finally reformatted, I have decided I don't particularly like how I have most of these chapters written. Or, more particularly, how young I was when I was writing them. Please note that a lot of the chapters were written in a few days because of a high demand on a mailing list I was a very active member on.

Disclaimer: X and Tokyo Babylon, as well as all characters, events, and fictional places, belong to Clamp, and whoever else may own rights. I am simply borrowing for a non-profit means of entertainment, which only encourages further reading of actual Clamp materials.

Chapter Five:

Sorata jumped to his feet and fell swiftly into a fighting stance, staring at the figure before him. His heart was pumping so fast within him he thought it would explode from his chest and his ears were still ringing with the voice that had just spoken...A voice he was all too familiar with. Staring into /Kamui/'s golden eyes with shock he tried to figure out why he had not felt any presence in the warded field, only to remember the ease at which Fuuma, the man's previous incarnation, had entered through such supposedly unbreakable energy walls before--mabaroshi and even kekkai could not keep the twin star of Kamui out.

"Monou." His voice was light hearted but his eyes betrayed a coldness which most of the Seals would deny could ever exist within the monk.

"Spending a relaxing moment alone, Sora-chan?" The adversary of all humanity approached Sorata, coming within a breathspan of distance and then stopping, eyes blazing into the chocolate orbs of the younger Dragon's own. "That's a wise move, considering you can not know how few more days of peace you might have."

"Is that what you're doing as well, then?" the brunette asked, suppressing the urge to take a step back as he felt /Kamui/'s breath caressing his face with every fall of that broad chest.

A smirk. "You could say that." He parted his lips to say more but the Seal was already speaking.

"Well, in that case, why don't you join me?" Sitting down as an excuse to move a safer distance away from the Angel Sorata gazed up at him, waving a hand towards the ground next to him in invitation.

Shocked for a moment it was all the Dark Kamui could do to give a slight nod and gracefully lower himself to the cool grass below. "Aren't you being a little too trusting, Sora-chan? I could easily kill you as we speak."

"But you wouldn't do that, would you?" The younger boy leaned back on his elbows, staring at the Chi no Ryu. "After all, it wouldn't be very noticeable...the others probably wouldn't even realize I was dead for a bit. I thought you enjoyed killing most when you knew that Kamui was there and watching...pained by your savagery."

The one who was once Fuuma was unable to contain the laugh that made it's way up his chest and out his mouth. "Oh, I enjoy killing no matter what...but you're right, it would be best to wait until Kamui is with us to end your life. And I still have your Wish to fulfill, don't I? The Wish to fulfill the destiny told to you by the Stargazer."

The Seal nodded in reply, not thinking he needed to speak at all in order to convey his feelings. He was, after all, speaking to the single being who out of all others on the planet probably knew people the best. That fact was one of the reasons he could sit there, almost relaxed, with his enemy. He thought he almost understood the Angel's motives for what he did and the opportunity to test that theory had just presented itself in an irresistible manner.

"Your Wish, Sorata..." /Kamui/'s voice became more intimate than before, easily hiding his unease at the Ten no Ryu's attitude. "It's not what you would like everyone to believe it is. In some ways what you say is true, but there are a few details you always leave out...and a few more you add in. What will happen, I wonder, when they find out just how easily they've been deceived by you?"

Chocolate eyes glanced into the distance. "I've done nothing bad...nothing worse than some of the things the others have done are. They won't mind, I'm sure of that. They'll probably even be understanding. Fate is Fate, and it's easier that they don't know quite the extent it plays on even our thoughts." His murmured words reach their target and the Chi no Kamui stood, a smirk appearing on his features.

"Your destiny, out of so many of the others'...It intrigues me the most." He paused, eyes roving over the body before him. "I have to take my leave, but this conversation isn't over. You don't yet truly desire what your Wish is, and until that happens I will be unable to fulfill my duty of granting it."

Sorata stared after him, eyes clouding in a sharp emotional pain as the words hit home. His Wish. His destiny. He both hated them, because of what they would cause, and loved them, because that was what he had been raised to do. Standing, he stretched out his limbs and then walked away from his clearing towards the Campus, wanting to drown himself in the familiar feeling he gained from the other Seals once more. Maybe that would make the coldness creeping into him go away.

Kakyou looked over at the boy on his right, stifling a sigh that threatened to work it's way from his tired lips. For all the fun Kamui could be when you finally got him acting like a normal teenager, it was still a lot of work just being with him. The dreamgazer found it hard to believe that that emotionally exhausting boy could really hold the fate of the world in his hands, or at least he would have if he didn't know Fate so very intimately.

"Kakyou-san?" His strange eyes looked up in time to see the Kamui lean closer, those amethyst eyes locked on his thin, pale body as he slowly closed the book he had been reading.

"Yes, Kamui-san?" he asked politely, cocking his head to the side gently as he waited patiently for a reply.

"Sorata said that they've found the seventh Seal...Is it true? Does this mean we can stop looking, now?" The older Dragon of Heaven had to brace himself to keep the grimace off of his face. What exactly was he supposed to say? 'Yes, Kamui-san, but I cannot tell you.' He knew that just saying he couldn't tell the boy if it was right or not would cause suspicion, not to mention lose him some of the trust the others had put into him. They would not be able to understand.

"And how would you feel if we could?" he instead asked, feeling that changing the subject slightly would be the best way to protect himself and the others.

Kamui gave a brilliant smile. "Relieved...The sooner we get everyone, the sooner this can be over with."

Kakyou gave him a solemn look. "You do know what that entails, Kamui-san?"

The younger boy paused, expression losing its happy edge. "I..."

"Yo, Kakyou!" The two Seals looked up as the resident teenage monk came running up to them. Sorata and the blond exchanged looks, the dreamgazer's lips turning up in a smile, eyes traveling over the malkavian Seal's face. "Nokoru's calling a meeting, somethin' 'bout the Shinken...We all gotta be there!" He reached down, grabbing the older man's thin arm. "C'mon!"

Kakyou got up, hand moving for just an instant to cover the Kansai monk's where it rested on his arm, and then he motioned for Kamui to follow them, crouching down to pick up his book, only to find it already being taken up by another. Glancing up with surprised eyes he noticed Sorata's grin wider than usual, his free hand-because his other one was still locked around the blonde's forearm-holding the large book.

"Domo Arigato, Sorata-kun," Kakyou whispered softly, eyes almost reverent on the bright man who had already been so nice to him in only the few weeks they had known each other.

"Shouldn't we be getting to the meeting?" Kamui's voice was harder than usual, and he stalked off before either of the older Seals had a chance to say anything. Exchanging looks, Sorata just shrugged and pulled Kakyou off after the violet-eyed boy.

Their bodies moved as if one, swaying and gyrating to the music in purely sexual ways. Their eyes remained locked the entire time, never once leaving each others' as they continued on for almost an hour, not even breaking a sweat because of such intense concentration. Others glanced at them, taken aback by the predatory beauty that they displayed, the hostile and lustful energy surrounding the two men.

Seishirou moved in closer-if it was possible to get closer-to the Sumeragi, leaning down and brushing his lips against the younger Dragon's. Those emerald eyes widened slightly by the suddenly different action, and then fell half-closed as the Sakurazukamori nipped at that delectable mouth before pressing harshly against it. The white onmyouji allowed his mouth to slowly open, a slight noise, too soft to be a moan, escaping as the golden-eyed man plunged his tongue into the dark cavern of the teenager's mouth. Their tongues battled as their bodies continued to sway, pressed against each other so hard that they had trouble telling where one left off and the other began.

Finally they both pulled back, separating at the exact same instant and gasping for breath. What an hour worth of dancing on a simmering dance floor couldn't do, a few minutes of tonsil hockey easily managed. Both pairs of eyes were still locked, but instantly shifted to the stairs at the other side of the dance floor and back to each other. Moving in closer, Subaru leaned up and put his lips against Seishirou's ear, close enough that when he moved them in speech they brushed the skin in a most enjoyable way.

"Upstairs..."

"Hai."

The two forced their way through the crowd, ignoring the miscellaneous gropes that fell upon their bodies as they moved with a single minded purpose to get out of the mass of crushing people so they'd be able to do something more...intimate...than kissing without having to worry about someone else wanting to join in. Neither was quite in the mood to talk, and would probably end up killing anyone who approached them, which might then incite a riot and cause mass destruction...Subaru stopped the thoughts going through his head, realizing that it wouldn't be all that bad, but then reminding himself that if someone burned down the club, they would have to go somewhere else for comfortable sex.

As soon as they got up the metal spiral staircase the assassin took the lead. He walked past the first room with an open door, Subaru caught a whiff of a very familiar coppery smell...and decided not to ask. They walked in the last door in the hallway, closing and bolting the door securely before Subaru fell backwards onto the bed, Seishirou leaning over him, a look in his eyes very similar to how he looked when closing in on his selected prey, but not quite.

They were both smiling.

Hinoto stared out at the city with something akin to distaste written over her soft, youthful features. "Do they even realize how close they are to their complete and utter destruction?"

"Of course not...If they did, it wouldn't be as fun a life, would it?" The white-haired girl looked over at the blond speaker.

"No, I guess not..." She shook her head. "I never realized how much one could see of human nature just by spending a day walking around Tokyo. It was...quite enlightening." She walked up closer to the man. "Arigato, Yuu-chan," she said, allowing her voice to take on a perky cadence that made her seem even younger than she usually looked.

He cringed and moved a hand to his ear. "Turn it down a decibel, will you?"

"So sorry," she said, and obviously wasn't. A smirk was written over red-painted lips and she turned instantly away from him and moved towards the edge of the building they were standing on top of. She turned her back on the edge, facing him once more. "Go back to one of your little bitches, Yuuto. You won't be getting any from me tonight." And then she stepped back, plummeting downward.

Yuuto shook his head, a smirk appearing on his face. "Ah, not 'tonight,' then, princess..."


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note: SAME AN's FROM LAST CHAPTER APPLY.

Disclaimer: X and Tokyo Babylon, as well as all characters, events, and fictional places, belong to Clamp, and whoever else may own rights. I am simply borrowing for a non-profit means of entertainment, which only encourages further reading of actual Clamp materials.

Chapter Six:

Subaru watched the Sakurazukamori approach him from under heavy lidded eyes, a smirk materializing on his face as the older man straddled him on the bed, eyes hungry and heated. Those hands, which had been covered in blood just a few hours ago, stroked through his hair, then down his neck, rubbing across the front of his shirt and spending a minute or two on the area just around his nipples. Finally the hands went to the bottom of the garment, pulling it up as the Sumeragi raised his arms above his head, assisting in his undressing. When the shirt was fully off, strewn somewhere down at the bottom of the bed, the taller man leaned down, hands fluttering over the younger onmyouji's stomach as he tore another kiss from that mouth, his own lips now smeared with the black lipstick that even though it was nontransferable couldn't stand up to the heat and ferocity of the two men.

Subaru raised his own hands to the assassin's hair, weaving his fingers through the silken strands as he felt those hands moving over his torso, tickling across his flat stomach and moving up to tweak and circle his nipples. A slight noise was drowned by the golden eyed man's mouth as the white onmyouji shivered against Seishirou's body, lust turning those emerald eyes to an almost ebony shade. As an after thought the younger man noticed the music from downstairs had made its way through the walls of the room, a sensuous throbbing circling the pair as they continued their lustful kissing.

The dark onmyouji's eyes fluttered slightly as the Sumeragi's hands traveled down his back, circling around the waist of his pants and brushing across his hard member through the slick material, traveling upwards until they perfectly mirrored Seishirou's own actions. Every so often, though, one of his hands would lower to the Sakurazukamori's groin, the younger man taking pleasure in watching the dark onmyouji squirming from the desire burning within him.

Seishirou broke off from one of their kisses to lean down and nip at the long haired man's earlobe. "Bad boy," he murmured breathlessly into that ear as he licked and nipped down the perfect arch of that pale neck and to the other man's chest. He looked up for a moment, smirk clear on his lips and in his eyes, before allowing his tongue to lick light circles around Subaru's nipples, teeth grazing them every few circuits. A moan fell from the younger man's lips as he arched back, sensitive body reacting to every small touch.

Seishirou's head moved lower once he lost interest in Subaru's chest, licking down and dipping into his navel, biting lightly at the smooth flesh of the younger Dragon's stomach before he leaned back, sitting up almost completely and looking down at the shorter man, a smirk appearing on his face once more, hands brushing against the top of the other man's skirt. He then took on a thoughtful expression.

"Hm, what should I do next?" he mock-pondered out-loud, hand slipping down for just an instant to brush against the hardness beneath that skirt, moving back up just as quickly.

"Sakurazuka!" Subaru gasped.

"Oh, what's the matter, Sumeragi?" He glanced at those eyes, which were now wide with...surprise? He frowned, wondering what the Sumeragi was thinking to experience that emotion.

"Behind you..." Glancing back, Seishirou felt as though he had been hit by a Mac truck.

/Kamui/ smirked at the Sakurazukamori, eyebrow raising as his gaze traveled over his two Dragons' bodies. "Well, you two seemed to have hit it off." When Dark Kamui's eyes moved to the pair of emerald ones staring at him, they seemed to harden slightly, almost as if he were glaring at Subaru, and the onmyouji felt a sudden weight in his stomach as he wondered exactly what a jealous Chi no Kamui would do. Instead of making another comment on their current position, he walked deeper into the room and addressed the Sumeragi. "You met with two of the Seals today."

Subaru let out a breath, knowing he could easily control the topic just started. "Yes, the priestess of Ise and a monk from Kouya-san," he answered as he and the Sakurazukamori disentangled from each other, the younger of the men locating his shirt and pulling it back over his head.

"Kishuu Arashi and Arisugawa Sorata?" Seishirou provided the names as he easily got the lust which had moments ago been overwhelming under control.

"Yes..." A darkly amused expression appeared on the Sumeragi's face. "They think I am the seventh Seal. They've invited me to come live with them on Clamp Campus and want me to meet with their Kamui tomorrow afternoon." He watched the /Kamui/ carefully, wondering if he had been spied upon that morning, or if just by being his /Kamui/ the other man could know he had contact with the Ten no Ryu.

Seishirou let out a chuckle. "They really are desperate to find their seventh member before we do, aren't they? Although, I guess they are a little late..."

Subaru shrugged, standing and walking towards the room's door, which Fuuma had left open when he entered. "So, should I go, or not?" he asked the Angels' Kamui.

"Go, try to find out as much as you can...but be careful, we don't need them knowing that we're at full power, yet," Dark Kamui answered the Sumeragi, glancing between him and Seishirou. "And try not to jump any of the Seals when you first meet them, you want to make a good impression."

Subaru looked over his shoulder, a wicked glint in his wide eyes. "Oh, but what would make a better impression than jumping their bones? The Kamui is more than cute enough, that Priestess is absolutely stunning, and that adorable little monk's desire for me would make a simple thing out of his seduction." He didn't even have time to turn his head back around before he was flung into the closest wall, gasping as the wind was knocked out of him. He slid down the dark wallpaper, crumbling into a ball as he hit the ground. After catching his breath he uncurled slightly, eyes opening, at first slightly unfocused. Once he could clearly see again he made out/Kamui/ standing over him, glaring down at the Gothic Angel with murder in his eyes as the emerald eyed man brought his hand up, wiping a trail of blood away at the corner of his mouth.

"The Ten no Ryu are mine to do with as I wish," Dark Kamui intoned, voice cold and seeping with danger. "You will not touch them." He crouched down, fist clenching in the front of the Sumeragi's shirt. "You'll also remember who and _what_ you are, and not do anything with that will draw their suspicion down upon you." He leaned in, golden eyes glowing with a look alien to anything the onmyouji had ever seen in a human's gaze before. "Do not test me, Subaru. I will make you regret it."

The emerald-eyed man found himself gulping back a whimper, and nodded his head through the pain and nausea. As soon as he had made his agreement clear /Kamui/ let go of his shirt and took one of his arms, hoisting him up and holding him steady as he worked to get his feet back under him. Seishirou just stood there, in the middle of the room, watching as the Chi no Kamui, supporting the Sumeragi, left. His expression was, for the most part, cold, but there was just a point of light within those glacial eyes, a glint of a dangerous jealousy. For whom was it dangerous even he was not sure of.


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: This is a ROUGH DRAFT COPY OF THE CHAPTER, though the same as the one ORIGINALLY POSTED.

Also, if you don't have anything to say beyond "OMG!111 You updated!111" or some such thing, just don't bother reviewing at all. Please.

Disclaimer: X and Tokyo Babylon, as well as all characters, events, and fictional places, belong to Clamp, and whoever else may own rights. I am simply borrowing for a non-profit means of entertainment, which only encourages further reading of actual Clamp materials.

Chapter Seven:

Hinoto watched through a crimson haze of anger as /Kamui/ came into the Chi no Ryu's headquarters, the Sumeragi leaning heavily against him and the Dark Kamui supporting him with a gentleness she hadn't seen the man use since he had been Monou Fuuma. She was furious. No, more than that, she was _pissed_.

'How _dare_ that little flaming faery become so familiar with my /Kamui! Before that fag came along, he was all mine! This isn't fair!' She didn't listen to the part of her that automatically went 'life isn't fair' and instead continued to seethe over the fact that Dark Kamui seemed to be quite enamored with the newest member of the Chi no Ryu.

Those beautiful golden eyes looked up at the yumemi with coldness as the two went past her, and she let a soft growl rumble in her throat. "Why did you interrupt their fun/Kamui? You'd kill anyone if they did that with you...isn't that sort of hypocritical,

/Kamui/-sama?" Her voice was mocking, harsh.

"I am /Kamui/. What I do or do not do is none of your business," he answered sharply.

"Well, I think that when you go around harassing your own people, it _should_ be someone's business...especially since what they were doing was none of _yours_." She moved closer to them, ignoring the looks the Sumeragi was shooting back and forth between the two, obviously having put two and two together from the fact that Hinoto was playing very much the part of scorned lover.

"Whatever my Dragons do is always my business, yumemi," his voice cut through the air like razor blades.

Hinoto's mouth formed into a sneer, her features contorted from the delicate beauty of before into something just as attractive, but in a definitely scary way. She noticed the onmyouji's uncomfortable looks and felt a brief satisfaction. 'Let him squirm...he deserves whatever he gets, the little bitch.'

The Dark Kamui fought off a frustrated growl and stepped forward again, ignoring the dreamseer as she attempted to stop him. He continued on, not paying attention to the words she hissed after them, and promising that she would regret trying to interfere.

'I'll make him regret he ever laid eyes on the Sumeragi,' Hinoto vowed silently, whipping around and storming back to her room, ready to immerse herself in dreams of the future and forget about the present.

Subaru sat down in one of the chairs lining a large, rectangular table that the Chi no Ryu used for planning. Leaning back he watched /Kamui/ from beneath thick, black eyelashes as the leader of the Angels paced towards the far side of the room. The Dark Kamui was obviously angry, and the Sumeragi couldn't help but be amused by that. After all, the yumemi had brought up some good points.

'Although, maybe it's for the best that /Kamui/ interrupted us...what would have happened afterwards?' He gave a mental sigh. 'I guess I'll never know, now...'

"How long should I be staying with the Ten no Ryu?" the onmyouji asked after a long silence.

The man formerly known as Fuuma stopped moving and his golden eyes flicked over towards the other Dragon. "I don't know. Try for as long as you can, but pull out if they get too suspicious."

"Or if the seventh Seal shows up."

The Kamui snorted. "Well, duh. Obviously it's mostly your looks that's allowed you to stay in this game for so long."

Subaru pouted, getting up from his chair and walking over to /Kamui/. "Are you saying that I'm stupid/Kamui/-sama?" he asked sadly, staring up at the taller boy with hurt eyes.

"No, just that you're not as smart as one would think the Sumeragi to be," /Kamui/ leaned down, slightly, smirking at the other boy.

Subaru's pout deepened, bottom lip sticking out as the groan man looked like an adorable little boy...in smeared makeup and wrinkled clothing. Leaning in closer to /Kamui/ he brought his hands to rest on the taller man's chest, balancing him as his mouth hovered only centimeters away from Dark Kamui's. An intake of breath from their side caused the two to look over, Subaru mentally swearing.

'Why is it that everything must interrupt _me_?' his mind moaned in despair as he glanced over at the red faced blond Chi no Ryu standing in the doorway.

Kamui sighed, leaning back against the tree and eyeing Yuziriha. "But...couldn't you get one of the others to help you? I'm not exactly the best student here..."

"Come on, Kamui! The others are all older than us and therefore have probably forgotten _how_ to do this sort of thing! Besides, moping about never got anyone anywhere!" the inugami mistress stated boldly, staring up through the branches at her leader.

"And homework is supposed to cheer me up?"

"No, it's supposed to get you off your butt and thinking about things besides the end of the world!"

"I..."

"I'm not going to take 'no' as an answer! Either you help or I sick Sora on you! And you know that even I'm not half as annoyingly perky as he can be!"

Amethyst eyes narrowed. "But at least if he wanted me to do something it wouldn't be about school."

Guileless wide eyes stared up at him. "I've got Pocky..."


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: This is a ROUGH DRAFT COPY OF THE CHAPTER, though the same as the one ORIGINALLY POSTED.

Also, if you don't have anything to say beyond "OMG!111 You updated!111" or some such thing, just don't bother reviewing at all. Please.

Disclaimer: X and Tokyo Babylon, as well as all characters, events, and fictional places, belong to Clamp, and whoever else may own rights. I am simply borrowing for a non-profit means of entertainment, which only encourages further reading of actual Clamp materials.

Chapter Eight:

After...

Darkness swirled around her as she drowned within the dream of Fate, pushing towards her final destination, that of the Future, of the one true Future. She burst out of the in-between space and into a white, bright landscape that was hauntingly familiar, and then she realized that it was another yumemi's dream, or at least, that it would be. She didn't think she had ever experienced such a thing before, dreaming of a dream to be, but she had to say she was surprised.

Two figures moving farther away caught her attention and Hinoto ran to catch them, ducking quickly behind a strange floating fixture as she stared at the two there. The one she recognized as the yumemi of the Ten no Ryu, the person who's dream this had to be, and the other...

She stopped, a look of hostility flashing across her face. It was that bratty fag of a Sumeragi, standing there and flirting unabashedly with the silver-haired yumemi. How dare he steal her /Kamui/ and then go and try to get a Ten no Ryu, as well. She stopped, a wicked smirk appearing on her face as she realized just how dissatisfied Dark Kamui would be with this event.

The two were kissing now, the onmyouji pressing the yumemi, Hinoto recalled his name as Kuzuki, against the 'floor,' never once unlocking their fiercely battling mouths. She watched in a sort of horrified curiosity as he ran his hands over Kuzuki's suddenly naked body, the dreamseer moaning in pleasure as the emerald-eyed man touched certain spots. She had to say one thing about the Sumeragi, he knew what he was doing.

A movement at the corner of her field of vision caused her to turn away from the two young men and face two other figures, herself and another she recognized as the Sakurazukamori. The look on his face was that of obvious jealousy, and the look on her own was very self-satisfied. She glanced back at two males, who were now in the middle of some very rough intercourse that brought a blush to even her face, then turned and walked towards herself and the assassin. She was saying something to him, but he didn't seem to be noticing, instead his eyes were locked on the Sumeragi, burning with anger and a dark possession. He made to take a step towards the lovers, but she held out a hand, stopping him. Now he was listening to the words she was saying. Now he was also smiling.

Before...

Sakurazuka Seishirou glared at the open, and empty, door, mind following the two other Chi no Ryu until they were out of the building. He let out a growl, looking down at the trenchcoat in his hands in disgust. He couldn't believe /Kamui/ would be that rude, or that the Sumeragi would so easily allow himself to be herded away. It disgusted the assassin. That didn't stop his raging hard on any, though.

Walking out of the room and down onto the dance floor he ignored how uncomfortable his erection was confined within the hard, tight cloth of his pants. A figure caught his eye at the bar, and he recognized her as a girl who had been there when he and the Sumeragi had met. She had thrown a few glances towards them, but he had dismissed her, she was hardly the only one looking at the two of them. Walking over to her now he stopped infront of her still figure, an imposing sight even with the smeared black lipstick still painting his mouth from the younger onmyouji's kisses.

"You. Come on," he said simply, not wasting time for useless words.

She blinked, surprised, but followed him as he walked away from the bar, out of the building, and down a small side alley. She came up beside him once he had stopped, gasping as he pushed her against the hard concrete wall of another of the buildings, tearing off her clothes with an impressive show of strength. She tried to say something as he began fondling her, but he cut her off with a kiss, weaving an illusion around them quickly. He worked within the maboroshi, creating an elaborate scene of a decadent hotel room and soft bed, clouding her mind of where they actually were.

He wasted no time in taking the now-eager girl, pounding into her flesh but finding himself wishing, imagining, that it was the beautiful emerald-eyed boy beneath him. He didn't know what it was about the Sumeragi, but something inside of him craved the younger man, called out to have him, possess him completely. Strip the boy of ownership of his heart, body, and soul. And have the bishonen begging him for more. With anyone else that wouldn't be a problem, but with the Sumeragi, someone of at least near-equal power, that would be almost impossible without some sort of leverage.

He was brought out of his thoughts for a moment when the girl let out a loud round of giggles, muscles clenching around his cock as he groaned and dug his fingers deeply into her hips. Looking up at her face he found her eyes wide open, staring at him but not truly seeing him. He knew that a certain pair of emerald eyes would never take their gaze away from him, would follow his every movement, if only out of suspicion. He found himself wanting to gauge out the lavender eyes of the girl, wanting to punish her for not being who he really wanted to fuck, for not being his rival and ally. His opposite, if it was only in title.

She was crying, now, face burying into his shoulder as the pleasure pounded through her. He wondered if the Sumeragi would cry, if the Sumeragi had ever cried. The supposedly benevolent young man was cold, almost harsh, and Seishirou didn't think he had experienced many intense emotions in his almost two decades of life. The assassin was convinced that he could change that, though...that he could make the Sumeragi's icy heart shatter like glass with a word. He smirked, imagining that it was the Sumeragi's tears that were soaking into the shoulder of his jacket.

The thought of the emerald eyed boy in such a vulnerable position sent the Sakurazukamori over the edge, his eyelids fluttering shut for just an instant as he came hard into the woman, pulling out as soon as he had reached full satisfaction and regarding her shaking body. Shrugging he collapsed the illusion, pulling the power back into himself until they were just two people standing in the alley behind a popular Goth club. Almost as an afterthought, as he walked away, he wiped her mind of the memories, frowning at the strong resistance it put up. It wasn't enough against his power, though, and soon there was just a dazed, naked and violated girl in the alley, all signs of the golden-eyed man vanished.

Sorata sat down next to Yuziriha, grabbing a stick of Pocky and sticking his tongue out right back at her when she noticed. "Kamui, you're actually doing your homework? Wow! The world must be...er...nevermind." He ducked his head down and nibbled on the chocolate snack. "Um, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to a movie? There's a new horror flick out and I thought it would be funny to watch 'cause, y'know, they're not really that scary anymore."

The young girl nodded in agreement, but Kamui had to be given an encouraging nudge by Inuki before he voiced his decision to go along. "Okay, but only because it gets me out of doing homework."

When the shorter boy went to get his coat the monk cast a sly grin at the inugami mistress. "This was a great plan! I knew we could eventually get him to agree to leave the grounds! Now all we've got to do is keep him distracted all night, and maybe he'll actually give us a smile or something!"

Yuuto gulped as he stared at /Kamui/'s angry face and the Sumeragi's exasperated one. "S-Sorry," he began, fighting to stay calm. "Hinoto-hime told me, before she retired for the night, to come in at this time and, um, tell Sumeragi-san that he should go home and start packing if he wants to get any sleep and still be there on time." Yuuto frowned.

"She didn't tell me _where_, though."

Dark Kamui snorted and Subaru rolled his eyes. "Typical," the onmyouji muttered darkly, stepping away from the taller man and walking towards the door that the water master had entered through. "I guess she would know, though..."

He Who Hunted the Power of God sneered. "Whatever." Those golden eyes locked on Yuuto. "The Sumeragi is infiltrating the Ten no Ryu. If you see him, pretend like you don't know him, and treat him like the enemy. Tell the others to do the same. If I found out, from whatever source, that the Sumeragi failed because of someone else's inability to follow my orders, I would be _extremely_ upset." The older Dragon's eyes widened, but he nodded quickly.

"...Right. I'll go and tell the others right now."

"You do that." Taking that as his dismissal Yuuto turned tail and hurried away, ignoring the Sumeragi's scornful gaze as the other followed him out, murmuring something about how the walls seemed as white as sakura petals in the lighting, which confused the water master, because he'd never heard of anyone relate a color to sakura besides pink.


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: Here's another "rough draft" chapter. There's about twenty-seven in all, but I won't be putting them all up at once, of course.

Disclaimer: X and Tokyo Babylon, as well as all characters, events, and fictional places, belong to Clamp, and whoever else may own rights. I am simply borrowing for a non-profit means of entertainment, which only encourages further reading of actual Clamp materials.

Chapter Nine:

Currently...

Subaru looked at each of the other Chi no Ryu in turn, annoyance flashing across his face. It was bad enough /Kamui/ was making him report in before going off to begin the masquerade, he didn't need all the others there to see him off, too.

'Especially not the Sakurazukamori.' His eyes wandered towards the older man, whose face was completely cold, eyes hidden behind darkly tinted sunglasses even though the sun had just begun to rise. Gone was the passion, and even the possession, they had held the night before. Moving his eyes away from the other onmyouji they skimmed around the figures standing just outside the government building. The computer girl, Yatouji, had even been forced to come, and looked just as happy as the rest of them. Well, except for the pyrokinetic, and /Kamui, and, surprisingly enough, the yumemi. 'She's probably just happy that /Kamui/ and I won't be able to see each other.'

"Have a great time," Karen was babbling. "If any of those cute guys are straight, give me their numbers, 'kay?" 'For someone that works such late hours, she's annoyingly perky in the morning...'

"Get as much information as you can. Try to see if they'll tell you where the Shinken is." The Dark Kamui's voice cut through the women's ramblings.

"Have fun!" Was the wicked smirk on Hinoto's face more than just her usual expression?

"Whatever," he answered coldly, turning away from the six figures and walking towards the cab he had waiting.

"Don't forget to write!" The Chi no Kamui called out playfully, to which the Sumeragi shot a smile over his shoulder, turning back before seeing the dangerous look that filled the Sakurazukamori's features. He also missed the sly, knowing look their yumemi gained when looking at the three males.

"Kamui, c'mon, we're gonna be late!" Sorata's voice boomed up the stairs as he waited for the last of them to come running down. The five Seals, as well as Nokoru, Suoh, and Akira, waited patiently--well, for them--for the boy who represented the power of God. As soon as they saw his darkly-clad figure streak down the hallway they began to file out, walking towards the Clamp Campus main gates.

Sorata waited to move until Kamui was at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled at the boy, then grabbed his arm and ran ahead to where Arashi and Kakyou were having a somber conversation. Kamui walked silently beside the softly speaking Arashi, having been kept from taking a place next to the yumemi by Daisuke quickly coming up to push between the two. The Kansai boy was now in the middle, talking rapidly while waving his hands about his head.

"So, is the Sumeragi everything he's said to be?" Daisuke finally asked.

"Yes! You've got to meet him! He's so calm, and collected, and in control, it's amazing!" Sorata began to sing Subaru's praises as they continued, Arashi blushing every so often when she desperately wished she could agree and Kamui rolling his eyes--no one could be nearly as great as the monk made the seventh Seal out to be.

"I'm glad I made such a stunning impression." They all jumped in surprise, turning to see a white-clad figure lounging against the nearby wall, just inside the gate. By Arashi and Sorata's reaction, it was quite obvious to all the others who that person was.

Sorata watched with a grin on his face as Subaru looked over the other Ten no Ryu. After a few minutes he pushed away from the wall and walked towards them, face set in a calm, unthreatening expression. Nokoru, ever the congenial host, moved to greet him first, introducing the seven people (including the Kaichou himself) who the Sumeragi had not met before. He said his hellos coldly, for the most part, face only lightening at the sight of Yuziriha, a smile breaking across his serene face as the genki girl bounced up to him.

"You remind me of someone I used to know..." the emerald eyed boy murmured as he watched the inugami mistress, face clouding over in memory for an instant before he turned to meet the most important person there.

"Kamui-sama," Kamui blinked as he watched the older boy bow deeply to him, tone one of the most respectful that had ever been directed towards him.

"I-You-Er-." Amethyst eyes were held open until they were huge. Staring at the older boy in front of him, the one who represents the power of God was having a very hard time thinking of anything intelligent to say. "Just call me Kamui," he finally managed to chock out, a blush coming to his cheeks at the slight, amused smile the Sumeragi was wearing.

"If that is what you wish, Kamui." Subaru rises from his position, looking over the group and then eyes finally locking on Nokoru's sapphire ones. "So, where will I be staying?"

Later...

Kanoe watched the future unfold through others' dreams, relaxing in her place within the dreamscape secure in the knowledge that not even the more powerful yumemi would be able to detect her presence. When she dreamed she thought; it was the only time she felt she could without another knowing what she thought about. In her thoughts she could almost imagine being free from her sister and the obligation of helping destroy the human world. Almost. She was smart enough to know that there was very little chance of her ever being free--unless that freedom was death.

She sighed, turning over and staring up at the imaginary starlight, counting the constellations in the 'sky'. She wondered if in the dreamscape the stars worked as they did in the real world, reflecting the fortunes of the people who lived below them. Something to ask the teenage monk if she ever got the chance.

A few rooms down from where Kanoe dozed Satsuki was typing like mad on a small laptop, stopping on occasion to push up her glasses or glance at her watch. The screen was split into two sections, one showing her own work and the other showing the Beasts latest finds. Sitting within the small device was more information about the End of the World than any other single person had ever had access to, and the youngest of the female Angels was the lucky one who has to sort through it all.

Glancing once more at her wrist she let out a groan. She had originally thought of just letting her computer friends deal with the data, but it only took a few days to realize that they couldn't cut it. Satsuki would always be the first to admit that even the most advanced AI still lacked a few very humanoid features that helped in such processes as intuition and creativity. Besides, although her powers mainly focused on an advanced understanding and connection with technology, she was still a Dragon. It was common place for her to stumble over small, insignificant looking details and somehow become fixated on them, revealing things that one would never think of without help.

Fate was guiding her, not her "friends." They, the computer operated systems of Tokyo, were only involved because of their great affection for the human girl, not because it was their destiny.

She went back to work, sending a silent "thank you" to the Beast as it turned up a few more articles with mentions to the end of days. Her eyes were becoming heavy, bruises appearing under them from lack of sleep, her skin becoming sallow. 'And Yuuto wonders why I like hanging out in low lit areas.'


	10. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: Here's another "rough draft" chapter. There's about twenty-seven in all, but I won't be putting them all up at once, of course.

Disclaimer: X and Tokyo Babylon, as well as all characters, events, and fictional places, belong to Clamp, and whoever else may own rights. I am simply borrowing for a non-profit means of entertainment, which only encourages further reading of actual Clamp materials.

Chapter Ten:

There was something about the way he moved...or maybe it was the glaciers that one could almost see forming in his eyes...or it could just be how almost everyone suddenly thought the sun shown out of his ass...but something about the Sumeragi made Suoh suspicious. And Suoh always trusted his instincts. Finely honed skills that only one trained as well as he had been, coming from a family who's abilities were passed down through the generations, he had learned to trust the gut reaction he got to some.

'There's just something not right about him.' Or it could have been that Kazuki also didn't seem to like him, a dead giveaway that something was up. The yumemi didn't know everything, but he knew about 90 of everything. 'I'll make sure security keeps an eye on him. No sense not being overly cautious when the young man would expect it.

Golden eyes, for once unfamiliar, watched Subaru's back suspiciously. He for the most part ignored it, but it was getting exasperating. He had expected the looks from the Ten no Ryu, but to get it from one of the three non-magic using people introduced was enough to make him paranoid. Of course, he knew who the other boy was--his name bringing up countless stories, almost legends, into his head. The heir of the famed Takamura clan would of course be weary of any newcomer, even someone who was said to be a savior of the world.

'Not that I don't appreciate his attention...' Subaru's eyes roved over the blue-haired boy. 'But I don't think that would go anywhere...' he then looked over to where the Takamura heir's eyes flickered every so often, 'he seems attached.' Not that he could blame either of the two, the blond and his bodyguard made a beautiful couple.

Subaru locked gazes with the golden-eyed boy, both of them holding each others attention. Something about the Clamp Campus Secretary didn't sit right with the onmyouji, but he decided to let it drop. If it was anything important it would come up again.

Looking around he found that the bodyguard wasn't the only one looking at him with something more hostile than the adoring stares of most of the Seals. The one introduced as Kuzaki Kakyou was also suspicious, although not quite as overtly as Takamura. The yumemi, because that's what Subaru was sure the man was as soon as their eyes met--that knowing look could not be held by any other type of person--was watching him out of the corners of his eyes, following his every movement. Those odd eyes would narrow whenever Subaru moved closer to the Ten no Ryu's Kamui during their conversation, the yumemi not relaxing much when he moved away.

Just one thought filled his mind: The yumemi knows.

He knew he shouldn't be surprised, knew he should be more shocked that no one else seemed to, but he couldn't help it. He vaguely remembered hearing that Hinoto was blocking the other dreamseers in the city, and that had to mean that the man just a meter or two away was more powerful than the Angels' yumemi. He had to hold back a smirk at the thought, knowing how the albino woman would react to the news and savoring the opportunity.

"Here we are, Sumeragi-san. The Imonoyama mansion." Nokoru's voice brought him out of his day dreams of the future and back to the present. Subaru was mildly impressed, it was at least as much as he expected it to be. They all went inside and broke off when Kamui excitedly volunteered to show him his room, most of the others once more leaving the mansion, including, much to Subaru's disappointment, Sorata.

Nokoru watched the two boys go up the stairs before turning back to the duo who had waited for him. Walking over to them he leaned his head against Suoh's shoulder, smiling sweetly as his bodyguard wrapped an arm around his waist. "Do you think he's really the seventh?" he asked seriously.

"No," Suoh answered at the same time that Akira murmured, "Maybe."

Nokoru looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned. "Well, he seems to really like Yuziriha-chan...Anyone friendly to a girl can't be all that bad!"

Suoh rolled his eyes and Akira just smiled, shaking his head with a look that pretty much said 'that's our Kaichou.' They both exchanged amused looks as Nokoru whipped out a fan, the word 'chivalry' written on it.

"Come on, Kaichou, there's some paperwork I noticed piled on your desk when we left to meet the Sumeragi." The Imonoyama heir let out an 'eep' and gave a pleading look to the Takamura. "Uh, uh." Suoh shook his head. "You're not going to get out of it, this time, Kaichou."

Akira followed them, laughing happily as he listened to the Kaichou's complaints and his bodyguard's determined responses.

"Monou." The voice shocked /Kamui/ from his thoughts on the newest addition to the Angels and back to reality. He turned, not quite able to believe that he had been so out of it that someone had managed to sneak up on him, let alone an enemy.

"Sora-chan," he purred in a way that was quickly becoming familiar to both the monk and himself, watching as the Seal approached. "Whatever brings you here? Shouldn't you be over at the Campus playing house with your teammates?"

"Shouldn't you be out trying to destroy the world as we know it?" the teenage Dragon shot back, settling into step beside the older boy.

"Well, considering what I just heard about a new addition to your little family, I thought you'd be a lot more attentive to your place as the jester of the Dragons." The Dark Kamui watched the Ten no Ryu intently, looking for any crack in the well forged armor.

"What you just..." Chocolate eyes stared wearily at him. "You know, then. About the..." he just managed to catch himself before saying 'about the new Dragon.' He couldn't know for sure whether that was what the /Kamui/ was referring to. There could easily be some other development that Sorata was unaware of.

"The seventh Seal? Yes, I'm very well aware of that..." He smirked, amused at having gotten the upper hand of their conversation--the Seal had previously held the element of surprise in both, thus gaining the upper hand. Now it was the Chi no Kamui's turn to show off his own skills at manipulation. He wouldn't be lulled into a state of relaxation around the trickster once more. "Tell me, Sora-chan...is it true, that you'd willingly drop your pants in the middle of class for the chance to be fucked by the Sumeragi?"

"What?" The monk's cheeks were stained bright red, betraying the answer.

"He is very cute, though, isn't he? But so cold. Brr...I wonder if he's as frigid in bed as he is in conversation? If that's the case you'd have a better chance of enjoying a romp under the sheets with that priestess of yours than with him." His eyes glittered with malicious pleasure as he watched Sorata. "I'm starting to see a pattern in your romantic choices. Does that mean if I start acting like I have an icicle up my ass, you'll sleep with me?"

Sorata stared at his enemy. "I...you...what?" For once at a loss of words he instead opted to speed up his pace, walking quickly through the large crowd of people that littered the sidewalk.

/Kamui/ laughed as he allowed the Seal to escape, a grin upon his face when he turned around and walked towards the government building. Baiting the monk was quickly becoming his favorite past time. It was hard to get a reaction out of him that wasn't his usual cheery supposed-ignorance, but it was very much worth it when he did.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Author's Note: Here's another "rough draft" chapter. There's about twenty-seven in all, but I won't be putting them all up at once, of course.

Disclaimer: X and Tokyo Babylon, as well as all characters, events, and fictional places, belong to Clamp, and whoever else may own rights. I am simply borrowing for a non-profit means of entertainment, which only encourages further reading of actual Clamp materials.

Chapter Eleven:

Sorata wasn't stupid. Oh, sure, he acted like it, sometimes, and he exaggerated his actions and made like an airhead, but he wasn't. He was the Star of Mt. Kouya, raised by the famous Stargazer since he was three. Someone who had lived almost his entire life within one of the world's most famous monasteries was raised to be smart. And so the young monk knew that there was something off. He just couldn't figure out what.

He had noticed instantly Takamura-san's dislike of Subaru, that had been one of the first visible reactions any of the three who ran the high school division of Clamp Campus had shown. He had also been quick to notice Kamui's sudden infatuation with the emerald eyed onmyouji. The thing that got him, though, was that it had taken until dinner that night to realize that they weren't the only two with such sudden and powerful emotions being caused in them by the Sumeragi's presence.

He watched Kakyou stare almost helplessly across the table at Subaru, something in the yumemi's manner stating that the silver-haired man was uncomfortable. The looks he was giving the Seventh Seal were not suspicious glances or blushing flicks of the eyes. There was something very clear in the dreamgazer's regard. Something that said he knew Subaru to the very essence of his being, and didn't like what was there. It unsettled Sorata, because he was beginning to wonder whether or not he had been too trusting of the Sumeragi, in a battle where trusting the wrong person could easily lead to the end of the world.

Kakyou looked across the table at the Sumeragi, wondering again how it came to be that he was sitting directly opposite the false Seal. Oh, he knew that the boy was a Chi no Ryu, had known even before Sorata and Arashi had gone looking for him. And the boy knew he knew. And the Takamura suspected he knew more than he let on. And everyone else was enamored with newest member of the household.

'This sucks,' was the first thought that had popped into his mind as the Sumeragi entered and sat down next to Kamui, the boy for once not clinging to the yumemi's side. The onmyouji had smiled at him in an odd way that seemed pleasant unless you were looking for the hard edge it held. Kakyou hadn't bothered to smile back, in any way.

Arashi sat on one side of the yumemi, Daisuke on the other, and the silver haired man had an odd hollow feeling inside him when he noticed the monk that usually occupied one of those two seats had instead opted to sit beside the Kamui he had sworn to protect. 'The only person besides Kishuu-san that he'd sacrifice his life for,' the thought was sour, causing the yumemi to blink in surprise and decide to store that emotion away for later dissection.

Pleasant conversation began and stopped when Akira entered with the food, everyone ogling the delicious meal the master chef had prepared. It began again almost as soon as everyone had been served. Nokoru was trying to convince the Takamura of something, whatever it was had not been stated, obviously already known to both parties. The rijichou's bodyguard was refusing. Sorata was trying to convince Kishuu-san to go on a date with him and Kakyou blocked out what would obviously be a refusal. Kamui wanted to go somewhere with the Sumeragi. What the Kamui wanted, the Kamui got. That weekend he'd be going shopping with the newest Seal.

"I'll go with you," Kakyou quickly said, at the same time as Sorata put in, "That's a great idea! Neechan and I will tag along!" The silver-haired man shot the monk a glance, noticing how those chocolate eyes seemed to rest on him just a moment too long before going back to the priestess of Ise.

"No, absolutely not," Suoh shook his head to emphasize his words.

"Oh, come on, Suoh, it will be so much fun!" It was very hard for the bodyguard to ignore the puppy dog eyes that Nokoru was casting his way, and he wondered whether or not he could get the rijichou drunk one night and have him sign a document making such blatantly adorable bribery tactics illegal on campus. He would have to look into actually letting the blonde drink the spiked punch at the school dances.

"No, and that's my final answer." And now the sapphire eyed boy decided to resort to whining and pouting, as Suoh also decided he would have to invest in some good earplugs, wondering why he had never done so before. "For a grown man, you're very good at acting like an elementary school student, Kaichou."

"Oh, you'll enjoy it. You're just being stubborn to see me beg!" The ninja resisted the urge to point in a miscellaneous direction and yell 'woman in trouble.'

Instead his golden eyes flashed over the table, noticing once more that the yumemi of the Ten no Ryu was trying very hard not to be caught staring at the Sumeragi, and that the Kamui had long since stopped caring about being noticed staring at the Sumeragi. The boy who was the object of both of the other Seals' attention was apparently basking in the spotlight, turning back and forth between an animated conversation with Arisugawa-san to smile and wink at Shirou-kun.

'Egotistical bastard.' Of course, Suoh thought that way of most people who so easily took the spotlight, because in his mind, the only one who should have others' attention had always been his One.

Meanwhile...

Satsuki sighed, tapping her fingers against the table as she waited for Kanoe to finish her irrelevant speech on their plans. The brunette held within her a certain amount of contempt towards the younger of their yumemi. What she was doing was by her choice. Her own _free_ will. That was more than any of the Dragons could say. 'Although,' she reminded herself with a glance towards /Kamui, 'one particular Dragon had more freedom than the rest, and that almost got him killed.'

Yuuto's smooth voice instantly broke through the teenager's thoughts as he reported on what he had been able to spy of the Ten no Ryu since Subaru had joined them over a day before. All sounded good on that front. Karen's own words followed the blonde's, and Satsuki watched her Kamui's reaction with detached interest as the soap girl told of the onmyouji's 'friendliness' with various members of the other side. The technology obsessed girl found it particularly amusing how the older female spent so much time and detail on how the Sumeragi had spent the first few hours of the day talking to the original Kamui. A cursory glance towards the eldest of the yumemi confirmed that she was obviously behind the pyrokinetic's sudden interest in hurting the Dark Kamui.

The meeting ended when their leader stormed out of the room, muttering something about "blowing off some steam." As Satsuki moved to follow out the door Yuuto stopped her with an arm on hers.

"It's your lunch time, isn't it? Would you mind if I accompanied you? I don't like to eat alone." His smile was brilliant, and she had to fight off a blush.

"If you wish," she kept her voice carefully uninterested, knowing that her Beast was watching and not wanting to hurt him.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Author's Note: Here's another "rough draft" chapter. There's about twenty-seven in all, but I won't be putting them all up at once, of course.

Disclaimer: X and Tokyo Babylon, as well as all characters, events, and fictional places, belong to Clamp, and whoever else may own rights. I am simply borrowing for a non-profit means of entertainment, which only encourages further reading of actual Clamp materials.

Chapter Twelve:

Pulling harder at Subaru's hand, Yuziriha, quickened her pace, pulling the disheveled onmyouji after her. "It's only a little bit farther!" she said brightly. She was so excited that the Sumeragi had agreed to walk around the Campus with her, sure that, once again, her presence would be forgotten in favor of Kamui's. She knew he was very important, and that he'd been through a lot, but she couldn't help being jealous, sometimes. All of the Seals, as well as the three heads of the Clamp Campus, were like a family to her, but they were like friends to the Kamui. Meanwhile she didn't have any friends of her own, having left the few people she cared about back home when her destiny called her to the city.

"Here we are!" She stopped so abruptly that the newest Ten no Ryu hit into her back, both of them stumbling and falling to the soft patch of ground below them. Laughing she pointed in front of where they had stopped. "The center of the Campus!"

She scrambled up with the help of Inuki, then held out her hand to the onmyouji, helping to brush the grass from his trench coat as she once again pulled him forward. "Isn't this fountain wonderful?" she asked brightly, not stopping until they were so close that they were splashed by a thin mist of water. "It's my favorite place in this entire city, I think!"

"It's lovely." The usually withdrawn Seal spared her a smile, sitting as she did and allowing himself to enjoy the view, and her presence.

She had quickly noticed that when she got him alone he was happier than when he was with anyone else, even Sorata. So, since it was already the ending of the second day he had been with them, and since she had finished all of her homework for the next day, she had grabbed him up before anyone else could say anything, pushing him out the door and having Inuki slam it in Kamui's face. There had been a most satisfying 'thud' and shout as they hurried out of sight.

Subaru had laughed at what she had done, and that had made Yuziriha feel light and funny inside. It was definitely worth the scolding that she would probably receive later.

Sorata laughed, settling an arm around Arashi's shoulders as he grinned at Daisuke's joke. It was nice that the four of them had all finally been able to agree on a movie to watch. Staying up later than usual on a school night didn't bother the two students so much, since they knew it would be time well spent with their friends. Time was a precious commodity now that the end was so close.

"Pass the popcorn?" Kakyou asked from where he sat next to the monk on the large couch. "Thanks."

Their fingertips brushed as the bowl passed between them, and they both pulled quickly back, fighting off bright blushes. The windmaster shot the two an odd look but decided it would be best to just ignore what had just taken place. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact that his friend might be growing closer to someone they had only just met than he was to Daisuke himself, who he had known for years.

"We're out of chips," Arashi bemoaned, almost pouting at the bowl.

"I'll get more," the lightning monger and the dreamgazer both said at the same time, looking at each other in surprise before standing up.

"I'll get the chips, you can get more drinks," Sorata decided, grinning at the older boy and leading the way towards the mansion's kitchen.

When they got to the large, appliance filled room the monk quickly made his way towards the cabinet which held multiple bags of snack food. If there was one thing he could say about Nokoru, it was that he knew how to house teenagers. Kakyou sauntered over towards the refrigerator, shooting a glance towards the younger Seal just in time to get a shot of Sorata bending over from behind. The yumemi blushed brightly and tried to ignore what effect that caused to his body.

After a few more minutes of preparing the treats to slake there movie-watching-cravings the two began back to the living room, walking considerably closer together than they had on their way out of the comfortable television focused room. A brush of a hand against his thigh created a rising heat within Sorata's body. The monk turned, brushing his own arms against the smooth, pale flesh of the yumemi before leaning in, capturing that delicate mouth in his.

The opening of a door interrupted the sweet moment between the two boys and they quickly jumped apart, the younger Dragon's face going from embarrassed and grim to bright when he saw who stepped through the opened portal. "Subaru! You're back!"

The onmyouji's eyes widened, face first showing surprise and then showing a softer look as he hung his coat upon one of the hooks near the front door and walked towards the brunette Seal. "Sora! What a pleasant surprise! I was sure all of you would be asleep by the time I got back in."

Sorata shook his head, grinning. "It's movie night. Neechan, Kakyou, Daisuke, and I are just hanging out and catching up on some pop culture we've been missing out on." He completely ignored Kakyou's obvious discomfort at the presence of the newest Seal as he spoke again, "Do you want to join us?"

The Sumeragi shot a look to the dreamseer, knowing that it would serve the pale man right if he were to say "yes" and cause discomfort within their little tête-à-tête, but something held him back. Looking at Sorata's face and seeing how much the boy was enjoying his evening, Subaru had a hard time consciously ruining his fun. After all, everyone deserved their childhood, even the enemy.

After...

Hinoto reclined on her large bed comfortably, watching the events of the future playing out in her mind. Between her small, delicate fingers lay a silver dagger, the hilt decorated with dazzling rubies. She smirked as she played with it, turning it in her hands and running her soft flesh over the sharp blade, so lightly that the laser-honed edge couldn't even split the weak cells of her palms. She enjoyed weapons, especially ones that could be both deadly and beautiful. The dagger, the shuriken, the katana--they all represented to her something deeper than most human beings could comprehend. Only warriors could possibly appreciate the feelings they created, and the only true warriors she had access to were the other Dragons. /Kamui/ had made it quite clear that her "Games" were not to be played with her teammates, much to her distaste.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note: Here's another "rough draft" chapter. There's about twenty-seven in all, but I won't be putting them all up at once, of course.

Disclaimer: X and Tokyo Babylon, as well as all characters, events, and fictional places, belong to Clamp, and whoever else may own rights. I am simply borrowing for a non-profit means of entertainment, which only encourages further reading of actual Clamp materials.

Chapter Thirteen:

Sorata separated from the group with a nod, checking his watch to make sure he'd have enough time to run all of his errands before meeting back up with the other Seals. He should have time and then some. At least, that's what he hoped. In his recent life things had gotten to the point where he couldn't tie his shoe without some dire emergency coming up.

His first stop was a phone booth, randomly chosen for its position away from the Campus and any Kekkai. From there he called Mt. Kouya and gave one of his droning reports. He didn't enjoy the bureaucracy, but he had come to accept that it was a necessary part of war. Or, at least what they wished the war could be. Making regular reports and keeping everyone back at the monastery updated made the people he most cared about happy. They were the closest thing he had ever had to family before meeting the other Seals, they were like older brothers or parents, and having them comforted by his words made him happier.

A flash of white and lilac drew him from where he concentrated on keeping up a small shield so that others couldn't hear his conversation. With a quick "goodbye" he hung up on the other monk and rushed out of the phone booth, glancing around. There had been something _so_ familiar about that face that he had only seen for a millisecond. Something that seemed to call out for him. Shaking his head he leaned back against the nearest wall, confusion filling his mind as to what he had just seen.

"Problems?"

"Not now, Monou," the Dragon of Heaven said from behind closed eyelids as he attempted to reinforce his mental shields.

Sorata could hear the intake of air into the Angel's lungs as the older boy leaned closer. "After all of our little talks you'd think we'd be on closer terms...Call me /Kamui/."

"I'd rather not." He finally pushed away from the wall, brushing past the golden eyed menace and trying to recall where he was headed before the distraction that caught him in yet another awkward moment with the Chi no Kamui.

"Oh, but I insist, Sora-chan. It just doesn't seem right for us not to be more personal with each other. After all, I'm probably going to kill you. If you can't be close to your murderer, who can you be close to?" The cold voice sent a shiver down the young monk's spine and he had to fight from speeding up his pace anymore than a quick walk. The boy who was once Monou Fuuma could probably sense the fear seeping from his very soul, he didn't need an even more obvious sign of the effect the elder Dragon had on him.

At the touch of a surprisingly gentle hand on his arm he whipped around, smile in place but eyes glaring into /Kamui/'s. "What do you want?"

"Something's got you spooked...I was just wondering if I could be of some assistance?" Those golden eyes searched Sorata's chocolate ones, as if looking for a weakness within the teen's defenses.

The Seal snorted. "Oh, and you're just so concerned about my feelings."

The Dragon of Earth gave a sinister smile. "Shouldn't I be? After all, what you do will directly effect everyone's fate, won't it, oh First of the Seals."

Before a witty remark could escape the Ten no Ryu, or even a polite "fuck off," his attention was drawn elsewhere. "Shit," he exclaimed as he watched a kekkai rising at the other side of the city. Shooting a scowl at the Dark Kamui, unable to stop himself from wondering if the other had purposely distracted him, he shot off, bounding onto the nearest building and roof-hopping towards the fight.

Arashi groaned, flopping down into a large leather armchair as soon as she got inside the mansion, not caring about the fact she was probably getting dirt and blood all over the expensive upholstery. It had been one fight after another for herself and four of the other Seals, Sorata and the Sumeragi always coming at the tail end of the encounter. She couldn't help but find that fact suspicious, especially when neither felt like giving a better excuse than a shrug or wry grin when she questioned them. No one else cared enough to even wonder.

The only reason the priestess didn't push the monk too hard was that the last two fights he had come in to, just in time to miss first the blonde haired "pretty boy" and then the scantily clad pyrokinetic, he had seemed to be itching for a fight. Something was frustrating him, or more precisely frustrating his efforts to help his fellow Dragons of Heaven.

The brunette Seal had put up no kekkai that the girl had known of, but it was still possible he was having encounters with an Angel. Arashi knew from watching Kamui and Daisuke dealing with the Chi no Ryu that they could be very manipulative. 'And the only servants of Earth we haven't encountered during one of our fights are the two that are the most dangerous mentally...'

Satisfied that she had figured out what was ailing her teammate she resolved to approach him at the first possible instance with a more direct question than she could have asked before. In her excitement over the idea of helping her first real friend she didn't even notice she had completely forgotten about the same type of activity by another Seal.

Afterwards...

"Sorata...?"

"Not right now, Neechan, I'm catching a movie with Subaru!"

"Sorata...?"

"Sorry, Neechan, I've gotta help Kakyou with dinner!"

"Sorata...?"

"Listen, Arashi, I can't talk right now, I promised Takamura-sempai I'd get these papers on the Rijichou's desk within five minutes!"

"Sorata...?"

"Hi! Can't talk, dinner with the guys."

"Sorata...?"

"Subaru. Homework help. Bye!"

"Sorata...?"

"Goin' out!"

Arashi rolled her eyes as she watched the monk run off once more. They hadn't been attacked for days, days in which Sorata had been spending all his time either with the yumemi or the onmyouji, and she was beginning to forget exactly what was so important about confronting him in the first place. It had to be much more trouble than it was worth. The week was almost over, and she was sick and tired of being placed near the end of her friend's 'special people' list. Surely if he was really in such trouble he'd have come forward by now. After all, out of all the Seals, she had the most reason to trust the young monk.

Next Day...

Subaru usually liked shopping, but, then again, Subaru was usually with people who knew how to shop. A young man and two teenagers who had been hidden away almost their entire lives and a slightly younger boy currently drowning in angst were not the height of the shopping elite. The onmyouji was currently finding himself bored with something he usually loved. Someone was going to die for that.

"Not enjoying yourself?" But, he did have the very good looking, albeit frustrating, yumemi to keep him company.

"Oh, of course I am...After all, I was a model, no? I love clothes," he grinned brightly, keeping an annoyed twitch from starting at the corner of his eyes.

"No, you're not having any fun, but I guess that is to be expected. I wouldn't be able to relax, either, surrounded by the enemy."

The Sumeragi's head shot up, eyes narrowing with malicious intent as he glared at Kuzuki, prepared to fight, if it came to that. His cover was blown, far sooner than he expected, and he wouldn't let the Ten no Ryu catch him off guard. He opened his mouth, ready to reply with a scathing remark, when he felt a hand land on his shoulders. He whipped around, blinking into Sorata's smiling face.

"Hey, guys, you fell behind so I thought I'd wait up for you. Neechan and Kamui decided to move onto another store." Subaru looked around, and, sure enough, they had stopped outside of the previous store, one which was no longer occupied by the Kamui or the priestess.

"Ah," he replied, following Sorata as he walked towards the new destination, genki grin evaporating the hostility previously exuding from the silver haired man and the black haired boy. "Are you enjoying yourself, Sora-chan?" he asked, cutely.

The monk smiled at him and nodded enthusiastically. "I only wish Neechan would let me help her in the dressing room." He gave a long suffering sigh and brought a hand to the back of his head, flinching slightly. Subaru laughed as he remembered how hard the hidden priestess had hit the brunette when he had tried to do exactly that.

"Well, you can always help me when I'm in a dressing room, Sora-chan!" He cast a flirtatious look towards the younger boy, enjoying the way the monk blushed and stammered, and also enjoying the way the yumemi turned a very interesting shade of green.

The onmyouji's attention, though, was quickly pulled from the two Ten no Ryu as a familiar buzzing filled his head. He looked around, eyes narrowing, as the world seemed to explode around them.

Earlier...

Yuuto blinked in surprise, staring at the /Kamui/ once the younger man was finished speaking. "Is that entirely wise?"

That earned him a critical glare. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, Sumeragi-san is with them..."

/Kamui/ gave a sinister smirk. "All the more reason to play now."

Currently...

Kamui flinched as the music hit his eardrums even before he and Arashi entered the store. "They must have it on full volume," he said, somewhat loudly.

"WHAT?" Arashi shouted, questioningly.

"NOTHING," he shouted back.

"WHAT?" she asked, again, with a confused expression.

Kamui gave a sigh and shook his head, hoping she would at least understand that. The two resorted to non-verbal communication, otherwise very mundane hand-signals, as they navigated through the store, picking out clothing and entering the dressing rooms, which, if it were possible, had even louder music playing. Kamui had thought that Suoh's metal-techno-punk-whatever was bad.

He knew he should have taken it as a warning when the yumemi stepped off the street in a few graceful bounds, but he was too preoccupied with the flashing of the street lights and groaning of the earth to pay attention to what the Ten no Ryu was doing. Later he would severely criticize himself for being such an idiot--the dreamer would know a thing or two about the future.

Wires pushed their way from under the pavement, sending shards of concrete flying at the two dragons left standing there, Sorata dodging and Subaru pulling a shield up. He felt power stretching around him and realized the silver-haired man was creating a kekkai around the area, and he felt a slight relief that he wouldn't have been put into a spot where he was expected to do that.

Watching the technology that so carefully ran human lives run amok in the street, one thought stood out among all his others, directed at the person he knew was responsible. 'That cocky, spiky haired bastard.' He had somehow managed to be distracted enough not to notice that a bundle of wires was shooting towards him, probably because he hadn't really thought that Yatouji would hurt him. Obviously /Kamui/ had told her to be convincing.

He turned, slightly shocked, and could only stare at the cords for a moment, power gathering, but he knew he would be too slow to keep himself from at least a little damage. He heard a shout from beside him, but didn't really comprehend it. His last thought was that at the very least he would not be killed, and once he recovered, he'd cause He Who Hunts the Power of God no end of trouble--maybe even help the annoyingly friendly Seals, just to get under 'Fuuma's' skin.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Author's Note: Here's another "rough draft" chapter. There's about twenty-seven in all, but I won't be putting them all up at once, of course.

Disclaimer: X and Tokyo Babylon, as well as all characters, events, and fictional places, belong to Clamp, and whoever else may own rights. I am simply borrowing for a non-profit means of entertainment, which only encourages further reading of actual Clamp materials.

Chapter Fourteen:

Kamui grinned at his reflection in the mirror as he turned around to get a better look at his ass in the tight jeans he was currently trying on. He wiggled his waist slightly, giving a sexy pout. Suddenly stumbling he looked around, sure that he had just felt a kekkai being created. Amethyst eyes closed in concentration, but he was interrupted by a loud knock. He opened the door to the appraising eyes of one of the salesmen. The boy smirked, batting his eyelashes at the older male.

Arashi frowned into the mirror, eyeing the bright red dress that clung tightly to her body. Maybe too tightly. She had been thinking of wearing it to one of the Clamp Campus' many events, but didn't think wearing such a thing around Sorata was a good idea. Even though he'd been practically ignoring her lately there was still such a thing as being too welcoming of advances. Maybe she'd just stick to something she already had. A shock went through her, a gasp tearing from her lips. Someone had created a kekkai nearby. She tore open the door, just in time to run into the lilac eyed saleswoman who had helped her pick out the dress. Blushing under the sudden flow of compliments, Arashi had more important things to concentrate on then a fight.

Close by...

Sorata wasn't sure exactly what made him react the way he did, all he knew was that someone who was maybe his friend was going to be hurt. So, to Sorata, it seemed as if one moment he was jumping out of the way of shrapnel and wires, the next he was on the other side of the street, setting Subaru to stand on the sidewalk as he began to chant a spell to call lightning to him.

Frying the cords that were the immediate problem he drew the Angel's attention from Subaru. The young monk hopped over a few tables, landing precariously on the back of a chair before having to dodge again, this time to the side, feet hitting the wall of a nearby building. He launched himself off, flipping in the air so his feet were below him as he landed in a momentarily clear spot, all the while gathering power and concentrating as best as he could. The air was crackling around him as he brought his hands up in front of his face, a grin forming.

The Chi no Ryu on the other end of the wires didn't know what hit her as a sudden flood of electricity crashed a number of the computers she was working through. Satsuki screamed, and the Beast along with her. Her creation tried to attack the Seal again, but the girl held it back, afraid of what would happen if the power surges were able to reach them. No matter how good the surge protectors Beast had were, there was always a chance that enough energy could hurt him, maybe permanently damage him.

"What's the matter?" /Kamui/ asked, amused, as Yuuto tried to scramble towards her, wanting nothing more than for her to call off the attack and get out of the computer.

"The one from Mt. Kouya has called a large amount of electricity, five of the systems I was accessing have gone down," she stated, coldly, but there was a hint of worry within that tone.

"Oh?" the leader of the Angels sounded somewhat surprised. "Even I didn't think he would be so effective against your attacks." The Dark Kamui grinned, wondering if the entertainment value would be worth setting the teenage monk loose against the computer girl. He filed that away for later use, when she was no longer worth anything to him alive. If he had to do it, it would have to be soon, of course. He didn't have much time to work with the two in such a way.

Emerald eyes watched Sorata move, enraptured by the way he fought. The boy who always seemed to glow with sunlight was now shining with another source of illumination as he began to defeat one of the Ten no Ryu's powerful opponents. Subaru had managed to get out of the way, now standing on top a nearby building, Kuzuki near him, and watching the star of Kouyasan go.

"It's beautiful," he murmured, quietly, but the yumemi still heard.

"Fighting is never truly beautiful, because when it's meant as a reality someone will always get hurt."

Subaru fought from delivering a smart assed comment, instead deciding to pay as little attention as possible to the silver-haired man. "Such a pretty thing..." his eyes trailed over Sorata's serious face, the chocolate eyes narrowed in concentration and flashing with threads of lightning as if they held a storm within them.

The dreamer shifted next to him, odd cat-like eyes watching him closely. Subaru caught a flash of emotion from the Seal's aura, and almost looked at the man when he realized it was the beginnings of jealousy. 'What does he know that I don't?' the onmyouji thought, losing some of his focus on the fight, but not much, as he tried to figure the Dragon of Heaven out. 'It would almost seem as if he was upset I was paying such close attention to the fight...' an eyebrow raised as another idea came to him, 'or to Sorata...'

The Angel smirked. 'Sorata may not be the best looking of the Dragons, but when he fights...it's truly a beautiful sight.' "Really, he's such a pretty thing..." he breathed, wanting to laugh in the yumemi's face at the other's sudden anger.

"Oh, Sakurazuka-san?"

Seishirou looked over at his name being called, seeing the yumemi of the Chi no Ryu standing in the doorway and wearing the same sly smirk that had been on her face all day. "Yes?"

"I have something I thought you might be interested in seeing..."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Author's Note: Here's another "rough draft" chapter. There's about twenty-seven in all, but I won't be putting them all up at once, of course.

Disclaimer: X and Tokyo Babylon, as well as all characters, events, and fictional places, belong to Clamp, and whoever else may own rights. I am simply borrowing for a non-profit means of entertainment, which only encourages further reading of actual Clamp materials.

Chapter Fifteen:

Then...

Arashi and Kamui were having fun, for what seemed like the first time in years. They were now in the front of the store, smiling brightly as they flipped through the clothing, picking out various outfits, and singing along to the music. In the back of his mind Kamui felt the kekkai go down, but it hadn't been forced. Both Seals became even more relaxed.

The door to the store opened, slowly, wind blowing rain into the entryway. Revealed were three soppy and downtrodden figures, dripping water onto the floor as they stepped farther into the store, two of them trying to get long hair under control and one trying to suppress a grin. Salespeople rushed forward to close the doors and hover over the figures, not all for noble reasons.

Arashi stared at the soaking males, not able to stop from noticing how the wet clothing clung to their bodies. When one of them accepted a wad of paper towels with a flirtatious glance from a salesman, the priestess felt her eyes narrow. She walked up to the group and glared as Sorata gave her a sheepish look.

"Got caught out in the rain?" Kamui asked as he came up beside the female Seal. "It's odd that it should start coming down so hard, there wasn't a cloud in the sky when we were outside."

Both Kakyou and Subaru joined Arashi in glaring at the young monk, who looked as if he was trying to sink into the floor. "I didn't think it would do this!"

Subaru snorted. "It's your power, you should have known." He pouted cutely and batted his eyelashes at the young boy. "But...I might forgive you if you help me dry off..." Kakyou glared, Arashi blinked, Kamui's eyes got even wider then usual, and Sorata nodded hesitantly in agreement.

The lavender eyed saleswoman who had helped Arashi so much before came up to the group of Dragons with three cloth towels. Emerald green and golden cat eyes widened as the yumemi's and onmyouji's heads shot up. The moment was only for a breath span as they resumed their usual expressions, although their minds continued to dwell on it.

"That's not who I think it is...is it?" Karen asked the young man next to her, worry clouding her husky tones.

"That's exactly who you think it is," /Kamui/ answered quietly, staring into the store's large windows from his perch on the railing of a fire escape almost directly across from said store.

Mahogany eyes lit up. "I'll go check it out," the pyrokinetic said in an excited tone.

"Go ahead," the boy who was once Fuuma said, a smirk alighting on his face. "Too bad you forgot your umbrella, though."

The soapgirl glanced up at the bubble of telekinetic energy that /Kamui/ had created to keep his dry clean only outfit from getting wet. Karen had just happened to be within the space the golden eyed boy had decided to cover. If she left he wouldn't bother to keep her dry, and if she tried it herself it would be too noticeable. She glared at him, but only because he faced away from her.

"The Seventh Seal revealed, and even my twin star doesn't seem to notice." He leaned back, staring at the figures within the store. "I wonder why."

"He's probably too busy with dreams of being fucked by the Sumeragi," the woman answered before she had time to think it over. Her eyes widened, staring at the Dark Kamui in hopes that he would decide not to be b too /b pissed over the comment.

"Poor Kamui-chan, always getting a thing for the guys who will only end up hurting him." Karen relaxed visibly as she wasn't berated (or, considering it was /Kamui/ she had just inadvertently insulted, killed).

Looking through the windows once more the pyrokinetic shook her head. "You'd think after all this time they'd be paranoid enough to keep their senses completely open." A wicked smile graced her pretty features. "Looks like you'll be needing to have more 'demonstrations' of our powers before they accept us as threats to all."

/Kamui/ shrugged. His eyes were locked on the Seals inside the building, moving back and forth as they traced the movements of teenagers searching through clothes. After a few more minutes of simply standing still the soapgirl groaned and threw out a conversation starter of the best kind, "I'm b bored /b ."

"So sorry if my presence doesn't cause you to go into fits of ecstatic activity."

"Oh, please, if you want to believe the stories, than practically everything is your fault." She stepped closer, not daring to touch him and not wanting to, men who'd rather kill her than fuck her were not her cup of tea, no matter how much of a challenge.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean your personal failings are..." He suppressed a sigh, glancing at her momentarily. "Who do you think will be the first of the Dragons to die?" he asked lightly, a grin forming on his face.

"W-What!"

"Well, you said you were bored...isn't a conversation interesting enough for you? Would you rather I read 'War and Peace' to you while you suck me off?"

"You're crude."

"And you're a jackass, so we're even."

Karen let out a frustrated growl. "Why is it that the good guys always get the best men and we're stuck with the losers?" she asked viciously under her breath, moving quickly away with thoughts of returning to work before the Chi no Kamui decided to rend her limb from limb and leave her in a fancy wrapped box on her lover's porch. 'Seiichiro would never forgive me for having to clean up that mess before his wife woke up.'

After...

Seishirou almost sighed in frustration, but managed to control himself. It wouldn't do to show too much emotion. "What is it that you wanted to show me?" If someone had recorded that, then played it back to him, he'd be surprised at how whiny he sounded.

"Patience, Sakurazukamori, we must wait for them," the yumemi murmured, sitting on thin air.

The assassin wondered exactly how angry /Kamui/ would be if he killed the woman, and decided that it would most likely be worth it.


End file.
